


... El futuro no es ya lo que solía ser.

by daruxxa



Series: la historia de este país es como un chiste malo [5]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marga doesn't know how to handle a crush, Moral Dilemmas, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known, de-de-depression
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daruxxa/pseuds/daruxxa
Summary: "Es cruel, Salvador. Es cruel, innecesario e injusto. No puede pedirnos que demos la vida por reyes en los que no creemos cuando en casa nuestros amigos mueren en vano. No puede saltarse las normas a la torera cuando le conviene en alguna misión y luego pedirnos que las respetemos. Mientras quede una única puerta… No puede obligarme a no luchar por mi familia."
Series: la historia de este país es como un chiste malo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041432
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [[series masterpost]](https://marga-manso.tumblr.com/post/613655411624755200/masterpost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "El futuro no es ya lo que solía ser."  
> -Arthur C. Clarke (1917-2008) Escritor inglés de ciencia ficción.

**1937**

_ El estruendo de las bombas la paraliza. El pecho le retumba al ritmo de los impactos mientras Marga se debate consigo misma, echar a correr o esconderse entre los escombros y esperar a que todo pase. Su cuerpo le pide huir, puro instinto de supervivencia al que sin embargo es incapaz de escuchar. Los gritos y el ruido de las balas no le dejan pensar. El tanque que pasa junto a ella y casi la arrolla tampoco ayuda. Marga es consciente de que hay algo radicalmente equivocado en la situación, pero hasta que un soldado no cae muerto a sus pies no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre. Reconoce el uniforme del soldado tirado frente a ella y piensa que no puede ser, no aún…  _

_ Ella no debería estar ahí. _

_ La sensación llega de improviso. Una especie de zumbido, una pulsación que la alcanza por sorpresa, la golpea como un yunque y la deja jadeando de dolor. Es tan fuerte que casi ahoga el retumbar de las explosiones a su alrededor. Con los oídos pitándole, Marga aprieta los dientes mientras mira a su alrededor en busca del origen del maldito zumbido… _

_ El corazón le da un vuelco cuando le ve a lo lejos. Reconocería esa silueta en cualquier parte pero encontrarle justo ahí, en plena Guerra Civil, es literalmente su peor pesadilla y a Marga se le cae el corazón a los pies.  _

_ Federico está vestido de blanco de la cabeza a los pies y destaca irremediablemente entre el humo y la tierra que llueve del cielo, en pie frente a una trinchera que se abre paso a través del terreno como una cicatriz. El poeta observa la batalla que se desarrolla a su alrededor con una mueca de horror en el rostro y aún así Marga se da cuenta de que sus ojos no divagan sin rumbo, de que está buscando algo muy concreto… _

_ -¡Vamos! _

_ Marga sigue la mirada de Federico y observa, patidifusa, a Amelia y Alonso corriendo entre las trincheras. Alonso se abre camino como puede entre las trincheras que se derrumban a su paso, entre soldados y muertos de ambos bandos… Lleva a Amelia prácticamente a rastras porque ella se revuelve e intenta zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, parece desesperada por volver atrás. _

_ -¡Julián! _

_ Julián. Falta Julián. Los ojos de Marga sobrevuelan explosiones y se cruzan brevemente con los de Federico apenas durante un segundo, suficiente para saber lo que va a hacer su mejor amigo. Esto no evita que casi se le salga el corazón por la boca cuando ve a Federico saltando a la trinchera. Marga no lo piensa dos veces y salta a la zanja que se abre frente a ella. _

_ Se abre camino como mejor puede e intenta avanzar más o menos en la misma dirección que sus amigos. Nadie parece verla y nadie la detiene, pero eso no lo hace más fácil. A cada paso se encuentra con parte de la trinchera amenazando con derrumbarse y enterrarla viva, soldados cayendo muertos frente a ella, explosiones que la aturden con su potencia, tierra que cae del cielo y enturbia su visión, se le cuela en los pulmones y la ahoga desde dentro. El ruido infernal de los bombarderos que les sobrevuelan constantemente la hace correr como una fiera asustada. _

_ -¡Vamos! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! _

_ La voz de Alonso le llega desde alguna parte de la trinchera. Los alaridos de Amelia llamando a Julián también, al menos hasta que una granada explota junto a Marga.  _

_ Es como si algún dios hubiese bajado el volumen del mundo de golpe. La onda expansiva de la explosión lanza a Marga por los aires y la estampa contra la pared de la trinchera; el impacto es tan fuerte que la cabeza le cruje como un melón reventándose contra el suelo. Todo se oscurece, apenas puede respirar, y Marga no sabe si se debe a la tierra que le cae sobre la cara o a la sangre que comienza a manar desde alguna parte de su cuerpo. _

_ No puede moverse. Tarda varios segundos en darse cuenta de ello pero cuando comprueba que está enterrada, que que no puede mover los pies, las manos, el terror la inunda como un puto tsunami. Deja escapar un alarido que se pierde entre el estruendo de las metralletas, los gritos de los soldados a su alrededor. _

_ -¡Vamos, Julián! _

_ -¡JULIÁN! _

_ Los gritos de Amelia y Federico se entrelazan con el ruido de los bombarderos. Marga ve lo suficiente como para distinguir el traje blanco de Federico, impoluto a pesar de que el mundo parece haberse convertido en una mancha aterradora de tierra y sangre que llueve sobre ellos a partes iguales. Le ve tirando de Julián, empujándole a la desesperada para que siga a sus compañeros. Es inútil. Marga se da cuenta de ello en cuanto el estruendo de los bombarderos se acerca más y más, en cuanto ve a soldados más experimentados que ellos intentando escapar de la zona de impacto. _

_ La bomba cae más despacio de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, casi como una pluma. Apenas le da tiempo a sentir miedo antes de que todo estalle. _

-x-

**25 a.C.**

Despierta bajo un par de ojos oscuros la observan fijamente. Marga grita, la otra mujer grita, Marga se incorpora tan rápido que le da un cabezazo sin querer.

-¡Joder, lo siento…!

-No te preocupes… ¡No te preocupes! -insiste Munia, tapándose la nariz ensangrentada con la mano, mientras empuja a Marga para que se tumbe de nuevo-. Es culpa mía. No debería haberte despertado así tras una pesadilla. Aguarda.

Marga permanece unos minutos tumbada sobre las mantas mientras intenta reorientarse. El aire frío de la montaña la ayuda a convencer a su cerebro de que no está en plena Guerra Civil, aunque le cuesta hacerse a la idea. Todo parecía tan real…

-Ten, incorpórate.

Las manos de Munia son suaves pero firmes al enderezar a Marga para que beba algo de agua. La joven se deja hacer sin protestar, demasiado confusa aún por el torbellino que consume sus pensamientos. El campamento está totalmente en silencio a su alrededor y nadie más parece estar despierto aparte de ellas. Munia se dedica a observarla pacientemente y Marga hace todo lo posible por centrarse en el agua que bebe de la forma más lenta posible. El sueño la ha dejado completamente descolocada y la verdad es que la presencia de Munia no termina de ayudar.

Cuando fue al pasado en busca de su madre, Marga no estaba segura de lo que podría encontrar. La xana medio enloquecida que conoció a finales del siglo XIX tiene poco o nada que ver con la mujer que le salvó la vida en el río hace ya varios años. Munia es tan humana como se puede ser, con sus costumbres y sus pequeñas rarezas, sus ojos oscuros (que no dorados) y sus cicatrices causadas por la guerra. No hay absolutamente nada sobrenatural en ella, aparte del pequeño detalle de que Marga la conocerá dentro de varios siglos. 

Basta para desconcertar y confundir al más cuerdo, y no es la primera vez que Marga se pregunta cómo hace Alonso para sobrellevar la misma situación con Elena.

-¿Qué has visto en la pesadilla? -le pregunta Munia a bocajarro, dejándose caer junto a Marga.

-Tan sólo era un mal sueño -la contradice la joven.

-Sigues temblando, no te creo

Es cierto, Marga está temblando. Se le pasa por la cabeza echarle la culpa a dormir al raso, pero lo descarta. Llevan haciéndolo varias semanas y es una excusa penosa.

-Problema tuyo -termina diciendo para intentar quitarle importancia al asunto. Puede que funcione con Munia, pero no consigo misma. Marga no puede evitar darle vueltas al sueño.

Las pesadillas no son algo nuevo en ella. Ha vivido demasiadas cosas y las Guerras Cántabras no ayudan precisamente, no es ni será la primera vez que los sueños de Marga la obligan a revivir sus peores recuerdos. Y sin embargo...

Sabe perfectamente que Federico tiene sueños extraños, premonitorios incluso… Marga piensa en su amigo corriendo a través de la trinchera. Federico jamás pisará ningún campo de batalla, le matarán antes de que eso sea posible. Mucho tendría que cambiar la línea del tiempo como para que el sueño (¿la pesadilla?) fuese real.

Pero hace mucho que Marga ha aprendido a no poner la mano en el fuego por algo tan tenue y frágil como una línea temporal.

Incapaz de pensar, Marga se levanta y camina un poco para estirar las piernas. Se mueve a través del campamento con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, de puntillas entre la tropa de astures, cántabros y vacceos que aún duermen. Algunos guerreros montan guardia y le devuelven el saludo a Marga cuando ella les hace un gesto.

Después de varios años viviendo en un ambiente militarizado a Marga se le hace extraño ver a tan poca gente vigilando el campamento. Por otra parte, lo entiende perfectamente. Están todos agotados, medio muertos de hambre y mal abrigados para enfrentarse a las temperaturas que comienzan a bajar… Y confían demasiado en el Monte Vindio, donde afirman que han de subir las olas del mar antes que las armas de Roma. 

Dichas armas de Roma se cuentan por cientos, miles, sierra abajo, cercando el precario campamento y encerrándoles en la montaña. Marga se acerca al borde del terraplén en el que han acampado y aprieta los puños con rabia mientras observa los campamentos romanos que se extienden a lo largo del valle frente a ellos. César Augusto no ha mostrado ninguna prisa por hacerles bajar del Vindio. Seguro que a sus tropas no les falta alimento o abrigo...

-Nos tienen sitiados como ratas.

-No me hables de ratas, por favor -pide Marga, haciendo una mueca-. Aún me acuerdo de la plaga del campamento en el Astura.

Munia ríe entre dientes. Marga escucha sus pasos acercándose y da un respingo cuando siente la capa cayendo sobre sus hombros.

-Se acerca el otoño -afirma Munia como si tal cosa. No mira a Marga a la cara sino que parece obstinada en ajustar y reajustar la capa-. Deberías volver.

-No pienso largarme justo ahora...

-¿Y de qué sirve que permanezcas aquí? -la interrumpe la otra mujer-. Vamos a morir de todos modos, la nuestra es una batalla perdida. No podemos cambiar la historia.

Marga traga saliva. Tú no, tú no vas a morir, aunque aún no entienda cómo es posible.

-Aún así… Tu destino…

-Preocúpate más por el tuyo -le ordena Munia-. ¿De qué época dijiste que venías? ¿El siglo XXI?

Las manos sobre sus hombros distraen a Marga y le impiden contestar durante varios instantes. Jamás le ha contado la verdad a Munia y no planea hacerlo, es demasiado arriesgado. Y sin embargo…

Prácticamente toda la tropa ha comentado en algún momento lo mucho que se parecen, casi como dos gotas de agua. A Munia siempre le ha hecho bastante gracia y ha bromeado sobre ello sin darse cuenta lo mucho que se hunde el corazón de Marga cada vez que escucha esas palabras. No termina de asumir que su madre tiene su misma edad, que ha terminado siendo algo parecido a una mentora, que de no ser por ella Marga no hubiese durado ni una semana en medio de las malditas Guerras Cántabras...

-¿Marga?

Munia la observa tan desconcertada como cada vez que Marga se pierde en su cabeza. Es casi como mirarse frente a un espejo, la única diferencia entre ambas es el color de sus ojos… Podría volverse loca.

-Sí -la joven sacude la cabeza para centrarse y recordar la pregunta-. Sí, vengo de finales del 2016.

-Por los dioses…

-¿Nunca has viajado por las puertas?

Otra de las sorpresas con las que se ha encontrado Marga. Está deseando volver al presente y tener una charla con Salvador, o tal vez no. Después de haberle ocultado tantas cosas sobre su propia vida, su futuro… Marga no termina de fiarse de él. No en esto.

-El Ministerio me entrenó en Asturica -afirma Munia-. Nací en esta tierra y moriré en esta tierra, no se me ha perdido nada en el futuro... Pero es tu hogar.

-No puedo marcharme.

-Nunca me dijiste lo que estás buscando. Sea lo que sea, no lo vas a encontrar. No en medio de una guerra contra Roma.

_ Te he encontrado,  _ Marga quiere gritar. _ Te he encontrado aunque aún no te hayas dado cuenta. _

-Me estás pidiendo que te abandone cuando los dos sabemos que vas a morir -balbucea.

En algún momento ha empezado a llorar y Munia sonríe con ternura mientras le limpia las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Todos vamos a morir, antes o después.

El problema es que Munia no va a morir. No va a morir, sino que le ocurrirá algo que la transformará en la criatura obsesiva y desequilibrada que Marga conoció tiempo atrás. No quiere dejarla sola, siente la absoluta necesidad de protegerla y al mismo tiempo saber qué será de ella...

Pero no puede intervenir. Cualquier acción de Marga puede tener como consecuencia que su propio nacimiento no se produzca y, sinceramente, ya tiene bastantes problemas como para añadir uno más. Aunque ganas de intervenir no le faltan. La angustia le atenaza la garganta, desea más que nada en el mundo pedirle a Munia que venga con ella pero sabe que de hacerlo abrirá un agujero negro imposible de cerrar.

-¿Tiene batería?

La pregunta de Munia es tan mundana que casi duele. Marga piensa en el teléfono móvil que guarda como oro en paño en una bolsa impermeable, dentro de su macuto junto con sus ropas y algunos efectos personales, y se encoge de hombros.

-No demasiada. Sólo al Ministerio se le ocurre mandarnos a la Edad Antigua con cargadores que funcionan con la luz solar.

Munia alza la mirada hacia el cielo. Está nublado, como lo ha estado los últimos dos meses y como lo estará los próximos dos, y la guerrera hace una mueca.

-Sí, lo cierto es que no ha sido una de sus mejores ideas teniendo en cuenta la zona del país en la que nos encontramos.

A Marga le da un vuelco el estómago cuando Munia vuelve a mirarla y le sonríe con tristeza. Apenas es capaz de soportar la expresión en su rostro así que la abraza y cierra los ojos para no tener que contemplarla. Munia le acaricia el pelo para calmarla y le susurra nimiedades, a medias en su lengua materna y a medias en el castellano moderno que pronuncia de un modo extraño. Cuando se separan transcurridos varios minutos, finge no darse cuenta de que Marga está llorando de nuevo.

Y es que por mucho que la aterre, tan sólo queda la verdad mirándola a la cara. Se le ha acabado el tiempo.

-x-

_ -Buenos días, Arteche. _

_ -Tenéis mala cara. _

_ -Le dijo la sartén al cazo. _

Un dicho tan sencillo como ese se convierte en un anacronismo como un campano en el siglo I antes de Cristo. A Marga no le importa un carajo por mucho que el desconcierto de Arteche le haga alzar las cejas hasta límites insospechados.

_ -¿Disculpad…? _

-Disculpas aceptadas -afirma Marga, esta vez en castellano, mientras recoloca las asas del macuto sobre los hombros y se aleja a buen paso del campamento.

-x-

**2017**

-Entonces… ¿Va a volver?

-Digo yo. Supongo. No lo sé -reconoce Nicolás. Hace una pompa con el chicle y la hace estallar entre los dientes de forma ruidosa antes de seguir hablando, todo esto sin dejar de teclear ni un segundo-. La puerta que me ha pedido lleva a su época… Si es que consigo abrirla de una puta vez.

Lesba resopla desde el escritorio sobre el que se ha sentado. Es fascinante verle trabajar. A él y al resto de ingenieros que controlan las puertas, por supuesto, pero aún así Lesba tiene muy claro que nadie las domina como Nicolás.

Es gracioso porque ni siquiera es parte de la plantilla de ingenieros de manera oficial. Lesba recuerda que cuando le conoció era un poco el chico para todo, perpetuamente a medio camino entre el archivo del Ministerio y el subdepartamento de Ingeniería, colaborando en alguna misión aquí y allá. Y sin embargo, no es de extrañar en absoluto que haya terminado donde está.

El resto de ingenieros tienen sus zonas de trabajo prácticamente enterradas bajo tratados de historia, libros sobre física cuántica y experimental, mapas, esquemas que representan líneas temporales interminables. Se arrastran a través de los siglos torpemente, casi a ciegas y sin puntos de referencia, de puntillas para no tropezar y llevarse por delante el transcurrir del tiempo.

¿Nicolás, sin embargo? Allí donde otros tienen documentos e información que les sirvan de orientación en el trabajo, Nicolás tiene varios comics de distintas editoriales. Donde otros tienen calculadoras, él tiene dos figuritas de Lego a las que alguien ha pintado el pelo de azul con esmalte de uñas. El resto de funcionarios tiene vasos de café mientras que Nicolás tiene una colección de latas de Red Bull vacías que no para de crecer y que comienza a preocupar a Lesba.

Nicolás tiene [una taza blanca](https://rukminim1.flixcart.com/image/612/612/mug/a/s/z/weird-wolf-hand-crafted-mug-cream-color-1-weird-wolf-original-imaesabmgyzvebwh.jpeg?q=70) con una cara que sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Jamás utiliza esa taza, ni siquiera para guardar lápices, pero se niega a deshacerse de ella y la tiene ahí en medio cogiendo polvo. A Lesba le da miedo esa taza.

El caso es que le tiene muchísimo aprecio pero, seamos sinceros, el chaval es un cuadro. Aparece tarde la mitad de los días y corriendo el resto, a menudo con una sudadera puesta directamente sobre la camiseta del pijama, la viva imagen de cualquier estudiante de postgrado que apenas es capaz de mantener su propia existencia bajo control… Y aún así, al verle trabajar Lesba tan sólo puede compararle con un acróbata del Circo del Sol. 

Se mueve a través del tiempo como pez en el agua, casi por instinto. Sabe manipular la magia de las puertas a su favor, encontrar pasajes y recovecos para conectar unas épocas con otras y llevar a sus agentes a los siglos más remotos casi sin esfuerzo. Nadie más en el Ministerio es capaz de abrir puertas a voluntad de forma tan precisa y tan rápida como Nicolás. El extraño lenguaje del tiempo es incomprensible la mayoría de las veces, caótico el resto, siempre traducido de mala manera a logaritmos y códigos que apenas lo hacen comprensible para los ordenadores del Ministerio. Aún así, no parece ofrecer ningún secreto para él.

Es difícil no oír los rumores sobre el chaval, sobre sus ancestros. Lesba jamás le ha oído hablar sobre ello pero Nicolás nunca ha ocultado que se apellida Levi. No es difícil sumar dos y dos. A pesar de todo, la romana observa esos ojos inteligentes y cansados, la pierna que no para de menearse por culpa de tanto Red Bull, y le entra una ternura infinita.

Malditas hormonas del embarazo. La están ablandando. Observa la tarrina vacía que tiene junto a ella y frunce el ceño. Necesita más helado de plátano y caramelo.

-Miiiiiiiieeeeeerda -sisea Nicolás de repente, al tiempo que se pasa una mano por el pelo en un gesto lleno de frustración. Por el momento lo lleva azul, el color más habitual en él, aunque todavía se distinguen algunos mechones de un color a medio camino entre el rosa y el morado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le pregunta Lesba. En cuanto se acerca para mirar sobre su hombro se fija en la ventanita de ERROR que parpadea en la pantalla. Se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa. Nicolás: 0 - Windows: 1, por lo que parece. Nadie escapa al poder de Windows-. ¿Otra vez el sistema de operaciones?

-Se llama sistema operativo, y a saber -Nicolás hace un puchero antes de frotarse los ojos con fuerza-. Seguro que se me ha pasado algún punto y coma o alguna mierda y he jodido el código. 

Lesba lo duda mucho. El tipo que controló la explosión de la puerta a 1937 y evitó que medio Ministerio volase por los aires no olvidaría un triste punto y coma.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería y que te den algo para la migraña -le recomienda.

-Ya he ido siete veces, a estas alturas creo que ayudaría más abrirme la cabeza contra la mesa -afirma Nicolás alegremente. Hace crujir los nudillos de ambas manos, lo que le provoca un escalofrío a la romana, y comienza a teclear de nuevo-. ¿Sabes algo sobre la misión de la patrulla?

Lesba arquea una ceja.

-¿Sobre la misión o sobre Pacino?

Nicolás hace estallar una nueva pompa de chicle.

-Sí.

-A la patrulla le va bien, por lo que yo sé… -a Lesba se le escapa una risita al recordar el último mensaje que les ha llegado-. Aunque estoy bastante segura de que Amelia ha ligado con Hitchcock.

-Y luego hablan de Lope de Vega… -resopla Nicolás-. Menudo peligro tiene la niña.

A pesar del tono desenfadado con el que habla, a Lesba no se le escapa que en el fondo hay algo más. Está bastante segura de saber de qué se trata.

-Pacino estará bien, no te preocupes. Es mayorcito -le recuerda suavemente. 

-Todos somos mayorcitos, pero no me hace ni puta gracia que Salvador no me haya dejado acompañarle tras lo de Marta... 

Un zumbido distrae a Lesba. Deja a Nicolás aporreando el teclado con una rabia poco disimulada y desbloquea el teléfono con una mano mientras que se lleva la otra al vientre. La romana sonríe al notar el leve movimiento bajo su mano, aunque dicha sonrisa se desvanece poco a poco a medida que lee el mensaje. Por Júpiter… 

-Mira, aquí está el fallo. Pero…

La incredulidad en la voz de Nicolás es suficiente como para atraer su atención a pesar del contenido del mensaje

-¿Qué ocurre?

Nicolás observa el galimatías en la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, como intentando ponerle sentido a lo que sea que está viendo.

-Estaba intentando abrir la puerta en el 29 antes de Cristo porque pensaba que Marga seguía allí -explica lentamente, a medias a la romana y a medias a sí mismo.

-¿No es ese el año al que viajó? -Lesba frunce el ceño-. Uno de los años, al menos… ¿Dónde se supone que está entonces?

Nicolás apunta con el dedo a un punto concreto de la pantalla, apenas cuatro caracteres perdidos en el código.

-En el 25 antes de Cristo.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Eso quiere decir que le voy a dar un guantazo en cuanto la vea, eso quiere decir.

Lesba le observa teclear algo de forma rápida y furiosa, aporrear con varios dedos la tecla de ENTER y a continuación dejar caer la cabeza contra el teclado con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria.

-x-

**1926**

Tras pasar años en el norte del país, Granada se le antoja demasiado cálida a pesar de que aún ni siquiera ha llegado la primavera. Marga sigue a la criada que la guía a través de la Huerta de San Vicente mientras insiste en que no, no necesita ninguna bebida caliente, muchas gracias.

-El señorito ya sabe que ha venido -le dice la criada mientras le coge el abrigo-. La espera en el patio.

-Gracias… -Marga frunce el ceño durante un instante mientras intenta acordarse de su nombre, y la chica se apresura a echarle un cable.

-Paula, señorita.

Marga sonríe.

-Gracias, Paula.

La criada, una chica más joven que ella y bastante adorable, le sonríe de forma encantadora antes de retirarse y dejar a Marga en la entrada del patio. Marga observa sus alrededores durante varios segundos e intenta imaginar a Tica, la sobrina de Federico que aún está por nacer y a la que querrá como una hija, corriendo por la casa. Se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir al patio.

Hace más frío que dentro de la casa, por supuesto, aunque tampoco demasiado. Marga decide que definitivamente el sur no es lo suyo. Encuentra a su amigo sentado frente a una pequeña mesa abarrotada de libros, cuadernos a medio escribir, cartas aún por abrir. Hay una fotografía que no alcanza a ver desde lejos, pero distingue lo suficiente como para reconocer la cara de Julián y esto hace que se le caiga el alma a los pies. Una radio que Marga recuerda haber visto en la habitación de su amigo en la Residencia emite, de forma algo entrecortada por la estática, una melodía que ella no reconoce. 

Federico tiene los dedos manchados de tinta y tarda un instante en percatarse de la presencia de Marga, pero cuando lo hace su sonrisa parece iluminar el patio entero. Marga no puede evitar sonreírle también.

-Hola -saluda a medida que se acerca. No le da tiempo a llegar a la mesa puesto que Federico se levanta y camina a su encuentro, abrazándola con fuerza en cuanto la tiene a su alcance.

-Me alegro de volver a verte... -murmura el poeta junto a su cuello. Durante unos segundos los dos se limitan a abrazarse sin más, quedan inmersos en una burbuja que sólo se rompe cuando Federico se aparta un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Ven, baila conmigo.

A Marga se le escapa una risita. Tanto tiempo sin verse y lo primero que se le ocurre a Federico es bailar, por supuesto. No se separan y comienzan a mecerse suavemente al ritmo de la canción que Marga sigue sin reconocer. Eso es lo de menos. Le hace gracia ver cómo la mira Federico, de arriba a abajo y sin un ápice de discreción.

-Saca una fotografía, te durará más tiempo -le recomienda, riendo entre dientes. Federico hace una mueca y le hace cosquillas con la mano que tiene en su cintura.

-Te veo muy cambiada, ¿dónde has estado?

-Muy lejos.

-Y durante demasiado tiempo -añade Federico, con la vista fija en su peinado.

Marga sonríe de forma tirante mientras piensa en su pelo. Lo lleva recogido al estilo de la época, pero aún así resulta obvio que lo tiene mucho más largo que la última vez que Federico la vio.

-Probablemente -reconoce-. ¿Cuánto ha pasado para ti? Es… Difícil, llevar la cuenta del paso del tiempo en tres siglos diferentes.

-Medio año, más o menos. Era verano cuando abandonaste la Residencia y aún es invierno, como puedes ver.

A Marga le da la sensación de que, en el sur, el de “invierno” es un concepto muy relativo, aunque no lo menciona. Se muerde el labio inferior durante un par de segundos mientras se mentaliza para comenzar la conversación que necesita tener.

-Soñé contigo -al final termina yendo directamente al grano.

-Lo sé, te vi a lo lejos… No lo hice a propósito, te lo aseguro -añade su amigo-. Aún no termino de dominar ese tipo de sueños.

-Más que sueño, lo llamaría pesadilla -Marga traga saliva antes de hacer la pregunta-. ¿Era… Era real?

Federico no contesta. En su lugar la hace hablar de todo lo que le ha ocurrido en el pasado, la gente que conoció, las batallas que libró. Marga siente la tentación de hablarle de su madre, o de la mujer que cree que era su madre, pero termina mordiéndose la lengua en el último momento. No se siente con fuerzas para abordar ese tema en particular… Menos aún cuando aún no sabe lo que va a encontrar cuando vuelva al presente. Puede que lo único que le quede de uno de sus amigos sea una triste lápida.

-Fede… -intenta cambiar de tema tras varios minutos-. Fede, Federico…

Su amigo la conoce lo suficiente como para saber qué le quiere preguntar. Se detiene en seco y gira el rostro, intenta apartarse de ella pero Marga no lo permite. Le agarra un hombro con fuerza y le obliga, más suavemente, a mirarla de nuevo al poner una mano sobre su mejilla.

-¿Era real? -le pregunta de nuevo.

-¿Acaso importa?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Por favor, dime qué más viste.

Es obvio que vio algo más aparte del sueño que compartió con Marga, aparte de la batalla en las trincheras. De repente la observa con tal intensidad que la asusta... Aunque no más que las palabras que pronuncia a continuación.

-¿Me darías por muerto si jamás encontrasen mi cuerpo?

Marga se aparta de él con tanta fuerza que tropieza y casi cae al suelo. Las palabras de Federico retumban una y otra vez en sus oídos, como las campanadas de una iglesia, y ella es incapaz de no escucharlas.

-No… No sabes lo que dices -tartamudea, incrédula-. ¡No sabes lo que dices!

La cabeza le da vueltas a toda velocidad y Marga apenas puede pensar, no es capaz de salir del círculo vicioso de  _ No, no, no puede ser, no puede saberlo, es imposible que lo sepa _ . La parte sensata de sí misma recuerda el poema “Fábula y rueda de tres amigos” pero al mismo tiempo sabe que Federico aún no lo ha escrito, aún no ha ido a Nueva York, no puede saber...

-¿Me darías por muerto? -insiste Federico, arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Jamás! -le chilla Marga antes de taparse la boca con las manos. No pretendía perder los nervios de esa manera, al igual que tampoco pretendía llorar, y sin embargo de repente se encuentra dando voces, con el corazón a mil y la cara empapada. 

Da un respingo cuando Federico se mueve más rápido de lo que esperaba. Durante un instante Marga se prepara para… ¿Para qué, exactamente? Ya no está inmersa en las Guerras Cántabras, nadie va a venir a hacerle daño, está perfectamente a salvo en casa de su mejor amigo. Es consciente de todo esto y aún así le cuesta horrores no apartarse cuando Federico se acerca y le seca las lágrimas con las manos.

A continuación esas mismas manos le acarician el pelo con suavidad, una y otra vez. Como a una fierecilla salvaje a la que hay que tratar con precaución. Marga es incapaz de esconder el sonido ahogado que se le escapa.

-Jamás sería capaz de darte por muerto -reconoce tras varios segundos. No es mentira. Incluso conociendo la historia, no puede… Es completamente superior a ella. Es posible que esté hablando de más, pero también está a punto de escupir el corazón por la boca y le tiemblan las manos por mucho que se aferra a la chaqueta de Federico con todas sus fuerzas. No puede mentirle. No quiere mentirle.

Su mejor amigo le da un beso en la frente y suspira.

-Entonces, por favor, acepta que yo tampoco pueda darle por muerto.

-x-

La puerta no termina de abrirse. Nunca le había pasado.

Marga frunce el ceño y la empuja con más fuerza. Nada. Durante un instante se plantea volver por donde ha venido y darle un toque a Nicolás, no le gusta quedarse en el limbo entre dos épocas más tiempo del necesario... Al final decide que a la mierda, y se estampa contra la puerta con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz.

**2017**

No tarda en darse cuenta de por qué no podía abrir la puerta. El pasillo está sumido en la penumbra pero aún así hay luz suficiente como para distinguir los escombros en el suelo. Un cascote de piedra más grande que la cabeza de Marga parece ser lo que la atascaba.

Se asoma con cuidado y mira a su alrededor. Algunas puertas están clausuradas con cintas de plástico, la iluminación eléctrica parece haber saltado por los aires y es evidente que nadie se ha acercado a encender las antorchas. Nadie parece haber pasado por ese pasillo en un tiempo…

En cuanto Marga da un paso al frente, apoya uno de los tacones sobre alguna piedra y cae irremediablemente de bruces al suelo. Esquiva las piedras de milagro pero no puede evitar que se le escape un chillido.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Por favor, estoy hasta el moño de reenviar la misma circular, está prohibido usar las puertas de este nivel hasta que…

A Marga le da un vuelco el corazón al oír esa voz.

-¿Irene?

Primero sólo escucha los latidos de su propio corazón, y después...

-… ¿Marga? -la llama Irene. Su voz la alcanza a la vez que el ruido de sus tacones y Marga resopla; por supuesto que Irene puede caminar con tacones en cualquier lugar.

-¡Estoy aquí! -exclama mientras intenta incorporarse-. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Unas manos la agarran con fuerza antes de que consiga ponerse de nuevo en pie. En la penumbra apenas alcanza a ver el rostro de Irene pero sabe, por el sonido de su voz, que Irene está sonriendo.

-Por Dios, cómo me alegro de verte… Ven, cuidado con los escombros.

La saca del pasillo casi a rastras y Marga se deja llevar hasta el rellano, donde se echa sobre Irene sin ningún tipo de advertencia y la abraza todo lo fuerte que puede. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, la ha echado tanto de menos… 

-¿Marga?

Amelia suena tan desconcertada que Marga se aparta de Irene por instinto. La pobre Amelia está guapísima con su conjunto verde de finales de los cincuenta que le da aspecto de actriz, pero también parece muy confundida, y a Marga no se le escapa que tiene los ojos rojos y algo hinchados.

-Hola, Amelia.

Amelia hace una mueca que probablemente pretende ser una sonrisa. Está flanqueada por Alonso y Pacino; ambos agentes parecen exactamente igual de confusos que la jefa de la patrulla. 

-Casi no te reconozco -dice la pobre Amelia. 

No es de extrañar. Marga le sonríe.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué ha pasado...? ¿Y ese?

Acaba de reparar en la presencia de un hombre maniatado y sentado en el suelo detrás de Alonso. Sin embargo, no es el soldado quien le contesta.

-Un ruso al que acabo de interrogar -afirma Pacino mientras se encoge de hombros.

Marga se fija en los moratones del hombre maniatado y arquea una ceja.

-Ah. 

Casi prefiere no preguntar.

_ -Shlyukha  _ -le escupe el ruso.

-Pa tu madre por si acaso -afirma Marga sin perder un instante-. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Hace un gesto hacia el derruido pasillo del que acaba de salir, pero el silencio es su única respuesta. Amelia baja la mirada, Pacino palidece… A Alonso le brillan los ojos por las lágrimas y a Marga se le cae el alma a los pies al darse cuenta. 

-Se trata de Julián, ¿verdad?

Casi reza para que sus amigos lo nieguen, para que alguien la saque de su error. No puede ser… Y sin embargo nadie la corrige. Marga piensa en el sueño que compartió con Federico y siente ganas de vomitar. 

-¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? -le pregunta Alonso en voz baja.

-Es… Es una historia muy larga.

-¿Te encuentras bien? 

Marga apenas es capaz de procesar la pregunta de Irene, es como si le hablase en otro idioma. De repente se da cuenta de lo terriblemente cansada que está.

-No te preocupes por mí. Necesito ver a Salvador.

-x-

La escayola de Salvador anuncia orgullosamente que _“Aquí yacen los huesos de Salvador Martí”_. Marga cree reconocer la letra de Nicolás, pero ese pequeño detalle no logra levantarle el ánimo ni lo más mínimo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hace tanto calor? -pregunta mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones-. Esto parece una sauna.

-Hemos tenido un percance con la calefacción -el subsecretario hace un gesto con la mano, como para quitarle importancia, y a continuación la mira fijamente-. Cuando le di permiso para ausentarse en el pasado… No era esto lo que tenía en mente, la verdad.

La observa de arriba a abajo mientras habla. Marga está razonablemente segura de que el único cambio visible en ella es su pelo, y sin embargo Salvador parece estar escudriñándole el alma misma. Apenas es capaz de soportar la sensación.

-Lo siento. Fue todo bastante improvisado...

-No veo qué hay de improvisado en seguir el rastro de una persona durante más de dos mil años y después permanecer junto a ella durante otros cuatro -Salvador tumba su excusa con facilidad-. Tiene suerte de no haberse quedado atrapada en el pasado. Supongo que es consciente de que…

-¿De que he perdido cinco años de mi vida? -le interrumpe Marga, un tanto a la defensiva, antes de recordarse a sí misma que no le hará ningún bien tener una bronca con su jefe apenas ha vuelto. Respira hondo y se echa hacia atrás sobre el sillón, cruzando las piernas antes de hablar de nuevo-. Está bien, yo… Ya lo tenía en cuenta. No me importa. En el presente no ha pasado ni un año, así que...

-¿Logró encontrar lo que buscaba? ¿Encontró a su madre?

Marga traga saliva. Su madre. Munia. ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir Salvador Martí tragándose sus secretos? ¿Realmente le está preguntando por su madre sabiendo como debe saber que Munia trabajaba para el Ministerio? Marga ve poco probable que no lo sepa, aunque por otra parte… Si lo supiera y quisiera ocultarlo, no le habría permitido irse por ahí a buscarla durante más de dos mil años de historia...

-También he vuelto a perderla -dice finalmente. Decide no contarle a Salvador lo que ha descubierto sobre Munia, por si las moscas. No olvida que se trata del mismo hombre que intentó ocultarle la muerte de Federico, además de su propio futuro.

-Lo siento mucho -las palabras de Salvador parecen sinceras. Algo es algo-. ¿Cree que necesita…?

-¿Tiempo libre? No, eso es justamente lo que peor me podría sentar ahora mismo. Póngame a trabajar.

-Está bien. En tal caso… Me alegro de tenerla de vuelta, señorita Manso. Es libre de incorporarse cuando quiera, mañana mismo si es lo que…

-En realidad querría pedirle un favor -le interrumpe Marga-. Otro. Señor, querría organizar una misión a 1937 para intentar salvar a Julián.

Salvador la observa fijamente durante unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada.

-Me temo que no va a ser posible.

-¿Por qué no? Las puertas están ahí mismo.

-Organizar una misión en plena Guerra Civil ya es un auténtico quebradero de cabeza -le explica el subsecretario, exactamente igual que si estuviese hablando con una niña pequeña-. Tener dos misiones en el mismo lugar y la misma fecha, al mismo tiempo, en un periodo tan frágil de nuestra historia… Es demasiado peligroso, señorita Manso... ¿Se encuentra bien?

Marga piensa en Julián. Su amigo Julián, un poco payaso y un poco estúpido. Su amigo Julián, que se jugó el pellejo entrando en un edificio en llamas para salvar a gente a la que no conocía. Que no confiaba ciegamente en el Ministerio. Que canturreaba Leño por las mañanas, que se plantó en medio de una guerra que no era la suya simplemente para ayudar a los demás. Que estaba casi tan atormentado como ella por no poder salvar a Federico.

Marga le sonríe a Salvador.

-No se preocupe.

Su jefe la observa durante unos segundos. Tal vez nota algo en su voz, o en su rostro o en su mirada, ya que de repente parece casi dudar.

-Me parece que esta vez ha viajado demasiado lejos, Marga. Vaya a casa y descanse un par de días antes de reincorporarse, por favor. Creo que le gustará reencontrarse con su mascota…

Pobre Amaral. A Marga se le encoge el corazón al pensar en su perro. Prácticamente le ha abandonado...Se lo había dejado a Julián antes de abandonar los años veinte. Ha oído que los perros pueden ser buenos compañeros para gente como él, como la propia Marga… Espera de todo corazón que Julián pasase una temporada agradable con el perro. 

-... Aunque deberá esperar a que Alonso vuelva de su misión. Él es quien ha estado haciéndose cargo de su perro desde… -Salvador hace una mueca-. Bueno, desde la muerte de Julián.

-Ya veo -Marga le sonríe a su jefe antes de incorporarse y alisar cuidadosamente la falda del vestido-. Gracias por todo, señor subsecretario.

Mientras abandona el despacho, seguida por la insistente mirada de Salvador, se felicita a sí misma por no haberle preguntado por su madre. De haberlo hecho, ahora se estaría arrepintiendo.

Camina por los pasillos del Ministerio sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación, a dónde ir. Todo parece un sueño. Nada ha cambiado demasiado, todo sigue igual que seis meses / cinco años atrás y tal vez esto sea lo que más la desconcierta. Mientras camina sin rumbo decide quitarse el moño, que ya tiene medio deshecho de todos modos, y se recoloca el pelo con una mano mientras intenta averiguar dónde puede estar Irene...

-¿Marga? 

No entiende cómo no le ha visto antes. Está ahí plantado, frente a la máquina de café con la que parece seguir teniendo problemas, con un fajo de bocetos que se le desparraman por el suelo apenas Marga le mira.

-¿Sois..? -Diego tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y a Marga le resulta tan entrañable que casi se echa a llorar.

-Hola -le dice, y se siente estúpida pero es que parece haber perdido el control de su boca. Mientras se acerca, se agacha para recoger unos cuantos bocetos que han caído cerca de ella y estira el brazo para dárselos-. No sabes lo muchísimo que me alegro de verte…

Se le escapa un chillido cuando de repente Diego la abraza con tanta fuerza que incluso la levanta del suelo. Adiós a los bocetos, que quedan aplastados entre ambos.

-No más que yo, os lo aseguro -murmura el pintor junto a su oído. 

Últimamente Marga no es fan de que la toquen demasiado pero aguanta el tipo, se obliga a inspirar hondo y relajarse hasta que Diego la suelta. Frunce el ceño al ver el penoso estado en el que han quedado los bocetos, arrugados hasta el punto de quedar inservibles, y los deja caer al suelo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Como siempre, pero… Vuestro pelo…

Diego mueve la mano demasiado rápido y el primer instinto de Marga es apartarla de un manotazo, pero se contiene a tiempo. Es Diego, por el amor de Dios… Diego no parece darse cuenta de su debate interno ya que está totalmente ensimismado con la nueva longitud del pelo de Marga. La joven oculta a duras penas una sonrisa mientras nota sus dedos enroscándose en torno a un mechón que le llega hasta la cintura.

-Ya, bueno, supongo que es un cambio…

-Jamás os había visto con el pelo tan largo -Diego parece fascinado por el cambio, al menos hasta que se da cuenta de algo que le hace fruncir el ceño-. ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado en el pasado?

Marga se encoge de hombros.

-Cinco años.

Durante un instante no ocurre nada y Diego sigue examinando el mechón de pelo en silencio, pero todo se tuerce cuando hace una mueca.

-No me lo puedo creer -afirma en voz baja, soltando el mechón como si de repente le quemase-. ¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho durante cinco años en…?

-En el siglo I antes de Cristo -concreta Marga- En su mayoría.

-¡El siglo I antes de Cristo!

Marga frunce el ceño. No le gusta ni un pelo que le hablen en ese tono, y mucho menos que lo hagan sus amigos.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

Diego ya no la está mirando, sino que ha empezado a caminar de un lado para otro frente a ella. La máquina de café está pitando y al moverse pisa los bocetos que se le cayeron al suelo minutos atrás, pero no se da cuenta de ninguna de las dos cosas. Parece medio ido.

-Mi problema es que habéis pasado cinco años en plena Prehistoria, sola, ¡sin contar con la ayuda de nuestros compañeros! -exclama con bastante más dramatismo del necesario.

-Edad Antigua, en todo caso -le corrige Marga-. Y no he estado sola. Pasé esos años en compañía de varias tropas que se enfrentaban a los ejércitos romanos...

-Pf. Destripaterrones -Diego hace un gesto despectivo con la mano-. Sinceramente, he conocido a pocos soldados cuya compañía disfrutase.

Sus palabras hacen que a Marga le hierva la sangre. Que alguien a quien aprecia tanto hable de ese modo sobre gente a la que ni siquiera ha conocido, gente que luchaba y peleaba por su tierra, que se enfrentaba en condiciones desiguales a uno de los imperios más poderosos de la Historia...

-Esos “destripaterrones” sobrevivieron a mi lado la traición de la ciudad de Brigaecium. Pelearon conmigo durante el ataque a las tropas de Publio Carisio en el Astura y también durante la batalla de Lancia. Sobrevivimos la derrota de Bergida, el sitio del Monte Vindio…

Eso último es mentira. Marga bien puede ser la única superviviente del Monte Vindio pero es absolutamente incapaz de admitirlo en voz alta, no puede, aún no...

-Sonáis igual que Alonso.

Las palabras de Diego la sacan bruscamente de sus pensamientos y hacen que pierda la poca paciencia que le queda.

-Tú también suenas igual que Alonso, ¡pero el que seguía siendo un troglodita!

-No entiendo a dónde queréis ir a parar.

Marga le lanza una mirada asesina y el pintor retrocede un paso casi por instinto. Bien.

-Pues a que no eres absolutamente nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida.

Conoce demasiado a Diego y en ciertos aspectos esa siempre ha sido su perdición. Marga lo nota perfectamente cuando ocurre. La expresión en su rostro cambia radicalmente y se convierte en la máscara altiva y solemne que usa para hacerse valer en la corte. Marga se pregunta si también dirigirá sus palabras contra ella, tal y como le ha visto hacer en varias ocasiones con aquellos miembros de su departamento que intentan desafiar su autoridad.

-Pensaba que era vuestro amigo.

Agotada en todos los aspectos, Marga cierra los ojos durante un par de segundos mientras se masajea las sienes con los dedos. ¿En qué momento se han puesto a discutir lo que son o dejan de ser en medio del pasillo? Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo Diego parece casi tan agotado como ella, triste incluso, pero nada de ello la detiene ya que por una vez Marga no es la que está complicando las cosas.

-Eres mi amigo y te aprecio muchísimo, y por eso mismo te advierto. Si vas a empezar a tratarme igual que se trata a las mujeres en tu siglo, te puedes ir yendo a tomar por…

-¡Marga!

La interrupción no es exactamente bienvenida al igual que tampoco lo es el acento de Lesba. Al ver a la romana caminando rápidamente hacia ella Marga retrocede por instinto, al menos hasta que algo dentro de ella la hace reaccionar. Es Lesba. Es Lesba, joder… Tiene que parar de asustarse de sus amigos.

El aspecto de Lesba, por supuesto, contribuye a distraer a Marga de su sobresalto.

-¿Lesba? Pero… ¿Y esto?

La romana se encoge de hombros mientras se lleva una mano al abdomen. No se nota demasiado, aún no, pero el jersey ajustado que lleva puesto no ayuda a ocultarlo. Lesba está embarazada y Marga se tapa la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de quién debe ser el padre.

-Lo evidente, no creo que haga falta explicar demasiado -bufa la romana. Agarra a Marga del brazo con tal ímpetu que a Marga ni siquiera le da tiempo a sobresaltarse-. Irene me ha dicho que acabas de llegar, tienes que venir conmigo ahora mismo.

Lesba la arrastra consigo sin ningún tipo de consideración por la conversación que acaba de interrumpir. Marga intenta zafarse sin demasiado éxito mientras escucha a lo lejos las protestas indignadas de Diego.

-¿Ahora? -pregunta. No entiende absolutamente nada-. ¿Pero qué...?

-Se trata de Mendieta.

A Marga le da un vuelvo el corazón.

-¿Mendieta…?

-Está ingresada en el hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues... Aquí estamos. De momento no sé qué deciros, sólo que me hace mucha ilusión volver a subir cositas ♥ No sé exactamente cuándo actualizaré porque la uni se ha cargado todo lo que había organizado, pero espero tener tiempo para poder subir cada dos semanas más o menos (?) Es complicado :/
> 
> Vamos por partes:  
> -Nicolás y Lesba pertenecen a @GoldenLiar y a @aniram respectivamente, nada nuevo por aquí.  
> -También les dedico el fic a ellas 🥺💕 Todavía no me creo que nos hayamos conocido gracias a la aceituna jeje  
> -La trama de la madre de Marga es un cacao supremo pero se explicará a lo largo de la temporada, trust me.  
> -El próximo capítulo incluye escenas un poquillo duras en el hospital. No creo que tenga que explicarle a nadie la trama de Mendieta[...] PERO si alguien cree que se va a sentir mal leyendo esas escenas o directamente sabe que no puede leerlas porque le va a afectar, que me lo diga y vemos cómo podemos hacer. 
> 
> Os leo 👀


	2. Chapter 2

**2017**

El trayecto en taxi al hospital transcurre a rafagazos durante los que Marga no acaba de centrarse. Las náuseas que le atenazan la garganta tampoco ayudan. No sabe si se debe a viajar en el tiempo por primera vez en varios años, a las noticias que acaba de recibir o tal vez al movimiento del vehículo. El ronroneo del viejo motor la inquieta como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando puso un pie en el presente por primera vez, y Marga piensa vagamente en los nuevos reclutas de otras épocas y lo difícil que debe ser para ellos el cambio. Pequeños detalles que el Ministerio nunca termina de tener en cuenta.

Al fondo Lesba sigue hablando y hablando, escupiendo palabras como una ametralladora, pero Marga no puede oírla. No escucha otra cosa que no sea el latido de su propio corazón tronándole en los oídos. Cuando bajan del taxi le cuesta horrores no vomitar ahí mismo; cuando Lesba la coge del brazo casi la empuja para alejarla de ella pero se contiene en el último instante. Lesba está embarazada. Lesba no tiene la culpa de que Marga ya no soporte que la toquen.

Las cosas no mejoran cuando entran en el hospital. La luz brillante la desorienta y la enfermera en el control de planta parece convencida de que Marga es la que necesita atención médica. Marga comienza a pensar lo mismo. Lesba consigue el número de habitación tras unos minutos que se hacen insoportablemente largos y durante los cuales la enfermera no para de mirar a Marga de hito en hito.

-Venimos de… ¡De una fiesta de disfraces! -exclama Lesba de un modo terriblemente forzado. Sólo entonces Marga recuerda que sigue vestida con su ropa de los años veinte. No tiene fuerzas para preocuparse por las posibles sospechas de nadie, ni siquiera por los ojos de la enfermera clavados en ella, porque sigue sin poder obligar a su cerebro a reaccionar. Sigue nadando en un sueño y nada parece real, ni siquiera el hospital a su alrededor. Lo único que hace que vuelva a la realidad es Lesba agarrándola del brazo de nuevo y llevándosela a rastras.

-¿Cómo está? -le pregunta Marga mientras se deja guiar a través de los pasillos. Le parece que están sorprendentemente vacíos para tratarse de la parte civil del 12 de Octubre (no se le escapa que no se están encaminando al ala reservada para uso del Ministerio), aunque tampoco es que ella tenga mucha experiencia con los hospitales del presente. Únicamente se cruzan con un enfermero que ayuda a caminar a una señora mayor con un brazo vendado. La anciana observa a Marga y frunce levemente el ceño. A diferencia de lo que le sucedió con la enfermera, por algún motivo los ojos de la anciana sí que la preocupan.

-Ernesto me avisó un par de horas antes de que volvieses del pasado -la respuesta de Lesba desvía su atención de la anciana. O no ha oído su pregunta o no quiere contestarla, pero Marga no tiene tiempo de protestar porque en ese momento Lesba se detiene en seco frente a una puerta, la sujeta con fuerza por los hombros y la obliga a mirarla a la cara-. Es extraoficial, ¿entiendes? Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, nadie sabe que Mendieta está aquí. Nadie va a venir.

-Para bien o para mal -susurra Marga.

Algo cambia en los ojos de Lesba. Durante un instante se ablandan y la hacen en cierto modo más humana, menos reliquia de la Edad Antigua.

-Exactamente -Lesba se esfuerza por sonreírle, le da un beso en la frente y a continuación la empuja suavemente hacia la puerta-. Ánimo.

La cabeza le da vueltas al entrar en la habitación. De lo primero que se da cuenta es de que hay una única cama y de que no sabe por qué, ya que está bastante segura de que no es lo normal. Sin embargo, Marga apenas tiene tiempo de fijarse en ese detalle porque la mujer sobre la cama captura su atención como un agujero negro la gravedad. Mendieta le sonríe débilmente y la llama en voz baja. En la silla junto a la cama, una mujer de mediana edad deja caer una revista al suelo. “Historia del siglo XX - Las claves de la segunda Guerra Mundial” reza la portada.

Durante unos instantes nadie habla. Los únicos sonidos en la habitación son las sirenas de las ambulancias llegando al hospital, los pitidos de las máquinas conectadas a Mendieta. Marga es completamente incapaz de apartar la mirada, de mover un solo músculo, aunque todas las células de su cuerpo le piden a gritos salir corriendo. Se queda ahí parada como un ciervo frente a los faros del coche… Al menos hasta que Mendieta sonríe con tristeza y extiende los brazos.

Marga no está muy segura de lo que sucede a continuación pero de repente se ve a sí misma sentada en el borde de la cama y abrazada a Mendieta, temblando como una niña pequeña que acaba de despertar de una pesadilla y busca los brazos de su madre. Los ojos le arden por culpa de las lágrimas y le cuesta respirar. Mendieta hace como que no se da cuenta de nada de esto y le acaricia el pelo con cariño, le susurra nimiedades al oído mientras Marga piensa que no, que esto no está bien, que la que necesita cariño y apoyo ahora mismo no es ella sino Mendieta… Tan sólo consigue llorar aún más.

-x-

Marga no lleva ni una hora en el presente y ya está considerando tirarse por el pozo de las puertas del tiempo. Esto debe ser algún tipo de nuevo récord (y un pensamiento no muy positivo), pero es que el destino no para de darle bofetadas con la mano abierta.

Mendieta tiene una hija. 

Mendieta tiene una hija que no es realmente su hija, pero como si lo fuese (“Bienvenida al club”, casi responde Marga, antes de morderse la lengua). 

Mendieta tiene una hija que se llama Lucía y que cronológicamente es cinco décadas menor que Marga, a pesar de que nadie creería esto si las viese la una junto a la otra. 

La hija de Mendieta la observa como si fuese un fantasma. Marga decide que, visto lo visto, no puede culparla.

Las enfermeras entran en la habitación para darle la medicación a Mendieta e impiden que tenga lugar cualquier conversación que le diga a Marga qué coño está pasando, por qué Mendieta está en el hospital. Lucía parece sentirse del mismo modo, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro. En cambio la antigua agente del Ministerio no parece tener prisa en absoluto y se dedica a observarlas alternativamente, con una fascinación visible en su rostro pálido y ojeroso que hace que a Marga se le caiga el alma a los pies cada vez que sus ojos se cruzan con los de Mendieta. La joven aguarda con impaciencia a que las enfermeras revisen y limpien las vías del gotero, a que reprogramen la máquina (una sonda, aparentemente) para que deje de pitar de una maldita vez, a que las ayuden a ella y a Lucía a mullir las almohadas de Mendieta y a estirar las sábanas.

Marga respira con alivio cuando ve que las enfermeras comienzan a retirarse, pero dicha sensación desaparece con rapidez cuando llega la médica. 

-No me lo creo…

De todos los momentos en los que podía encontrarse con la ex de su mejor amiga… Nuria y ella se observan mutuamente en silencio durante varios segundos y el destino decide que ese es el mejor momento para que Mendieta tenga un ataque de tos. Todas se apresuran a ayudarla… Todas menos Marga, quien tropieza con sus propios pies en un intento de alejarse todo lo posible. Es incapaz de apartar la mirada de la sangre que le resbala a Mendieta por la comisura de los labios, así que se gira para no verla.

Es casi ridículo. Viene de una guerra, viene de ver morir a compañeros y amigos frente a ella día sí y día también… Y un poco de sangre basta para aterrarla.

-¿...ga? ¿Marga? -insiste Nuria.

Marga escucha su voz como si viniera de muy lejos y se aparta, sobresaltada, cuando Nuria hace ademán de tocarle el brazo.

-¿Qué haces…? -comienza a preguntar, antes de darse cuenta de lo terriblemente estúpido de su pregunta-. Bueno, es obvio lo que haces aquí, trabajas aquí.

Nuria hace una mueca mientras se encoge de hombros y a continuación lanza una mirada en dirección a la cama de Mendieta. A Marga le tiemblan las manos debido al esfuerzo que hace para no mirar a Mendieta, así que aprieta los puños hasta que deja de sentir los dedos.

-¿Eres familiar de la paciente? -le pregunta Nuria.

-Algo así.

-¿Puedes salir un momento, por favor? Necesito hablar contigo.

Marga no mira a Mendieta pero sí que busca la mirada de Lucía. La pobre mujer está ocupada intentando convencer a Mendieta de que descanse, pero aún así encuentra un pequeño instante para asentir con la cabeza en dirección a Marga. Algo se remueve dentro de Marga al darse cuenta de que, ocurra lo que ocurra, Mendieta jamás estará sola en esa habitación de hospital. No se atreve a bautizar esa sensación como alivio.

-¿Qué le ocurre? -le pregunta a Nuria apenas pone un pie fuera de la habitación.

La médica no le contesta inmediatamente, sino que emplea varios segundos en cerrar con cuidado la puerta y a continuación en cambiar varias cosas de sitio en su portafolios. Al final resulta evidente que está intentando ganar tiempo y que no lo está consiguiendo.

-No… -Nuria traga saliva-. No sé cómo decirte esto.

Marga inspira hondo y se prepara para fingir una fortaleza que no siente.

-Olvídate de Irene, olvídate de que me conoces y trátame como a cualquier otra persona que te encuentres trabajando -le pide a Nuria-. ¿Qué… Qué le ocurre a Mendieta?

Le cuesta horrores hacer esa pregunta y al final termina escupiéndola. Le da miedo conocer la respuesta.

-Ingresó hace poco -le cuenta Nuria-. Le hemos hecho varios análisis, aún faltan por conocer un par de resultados, pero…

-Nuria. Al grano, por favor.

-Tiene cáncer de pulmón.

¿El mundo siempre ha sido así de nítido? Los ojos de Marga se fijan en las pequeñas grietas de las baldosas del suelo, en las flores marchitas que alguien ha colocado en la ventana del pasillo, en el pequeño reloj de goma rosa que cuelga del bolsillo de la bata de Nuria. La una y veinticinco. Durante unos segundos Marga se permite a sí misma perderse en un mar de detalles, porque de lo contrario se perderá en las palabras de Nuria y eso es mucho, mucho peor.

-No -se descubre a sí misma susurrando de repente. No recuerda haber abierto la boca.

-Me temo que sí. Se trata de un caso particularmente agresivo, los análisis indican que se ha desarrollado muy deprisa…-la confusión de Nuria se hace patente por cómo ojea los informes sujetos a su portafolios-. No es algo que haya visto todos los días, hay datos que no tienen sentido.

Durante un instante parece casi tan aterrada como Marga, lo cual no tiene sentido ya que para Nuria Mendieta es una paciente más. Transcurren dos o tres segundos que se estiran como chicle hasta que el atribulado cerebro de Marga se da cuenta de cuál es la pregunta que está realmente en el aire.

-Si estás intentando preguntar lo que yo creo… 

-¿Es posible que Irene…?

-No -la interrumpe Marga antes de que pueda continuar-. No, Nuria, confía en mí, por favor. A Irene jamás le pasará esto.

A Irene jamás le pasará lo mismo que a Mendieta. No es una conjetura o una esperanza, es un simple hecho, porque Marga se llevaría por delante la puta línea temporal antes de permitir que Irene termine en una cama de hospital como la de Mendieta. Nuria parece aliviada por sus palabras.

-Menos mal…

Marga recuerda que Irene y su mujer terminaron mal, muy mal, pero también supone que es difícil borrar diez años de matrimonio.

-Y qué… ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, qué tratamiento tiene que seguir Mendieta? -le pregunta.

El escaso alivio en el rostro de Nuria desaparece sin dejar rastro.

-Es… Complicado. Marga, el pronóstico de Mendieta no es nada bueno.

-Háblame claro.

Nuria traga saliva, pero no aparta la mirada.

-Marga… Marga, lo siento muchísimo...

-x-

Terminal. Cáncer terminal. Esas dos putas palabras no salen de su cabeza incluso a pesar de que dicha cabeza ha pasado la última media hora inclinada sobre la taza de un váter. Mendieta está ahí tirada, muriéndose, y Marga ni siquiera es capaz de parar de temblar lo suficiente como para poder volver a entrar en la habitación sin que le fallen las piernas. Se siente como una puta mierda.

Cuando consigue parar de vomitar se acerca al lavabo para lavarse la boca y echarse agua en la cara. Sale del grifo asquerosamente tibia y no la alivia en lo más mínimo. Marga se recoge el pelo con un coletero que no recuerda haberle robado a Lesba y se observa durante unos instantes en el espejo. No recuerda la última vez que vio su reflejo de forma tan nítida, y no termina de gustarle lo que ve. Debido al tiempo que lleva en el pasado se supone que tiene treinta y uno pero la persona que le devuelve la mirada parece mucho más joven. Parece una puta cría asustada. Marga cierra los ojos para no verlo. Después de todo, ella no es quien importa ahora mismo.

Se obliga a salir del baño y fingir que no lleva la última media hora vomitando y perdiendo los nervios a intervalos intermitentes. Por suerte Mendieta está de espaldas a la puerta, hablando con Lesba y con Lucía, y Marga tiene un par de segundos más para recomponerse.

-¿Cómo estás? -le pregunta cuando Mendieta finalmente se da la vuelta.

-Estoy como puedo, mi vida, que ya es bastante -Mendieta se encoge de hombros y a Marga se le rompe el corazón al ver su mueca de dolor-. Anda, ven. Dame un abrazo.

No tiene que decírselo dos veces. Lesba y Lucía se apartan para que Marga pueda sentarse junto a Mendieta e inmediatamente después se ve envuelta en un abrazo que siente que no merece. Debería ser ella la que abraza a Mendieta, la que intenta reconfortarla, y en su lugar se traga las lágrimas como puede mientras Mendieta le acaricia el pelo con cariño.

Ninguna de las dos se mueve durante mucho tiempo. En algún momento dado Lesba abandona la habitación entre disculpas; aparentemente necesita volver al Ministerio para ayudar con algún tipo de crisis a la que Marga no puede dedicarle ni un segundo de su tiempo. Lucía se empeña en acompañarla hasta la parada del taxi, aunque resulta más que evidente que está intentando darles algo de privacidad a Marga y a Mendieta, algo que Marga agradece.

Cuando se quedan solas Marga se da cuenta del cambio. Nunca ha necesitado hablar para llenar el vacío del silencio, jamás, ni siquiera en presencia de gente a la que no conoce. Mucho menos estando en compañía de Mendieta. Y sin embargo se descubre a sí misma necesitando decir algo, lo que sea, a toda costa. Se da cuenta de que estar junto a Mendieta ya no es algo natural en ella. Después de tanto tiempo están fuera de sintonía y lo odia con todas sus fuerzas, pero no puede evitarlo.

-Entonces... ¿Ibas a contarme que tienes una hija o se supone que tendría que haberlo averiguado por mi cuenta?

Tiene ganas de estampar la cabeza contra la pared por lo ridículo de la pregunta. Mendieta, por suerte, no parece habérsela tomado a mal.

-Es… Complicado -resopla-. Pobrecita mía, qué impresión se ha llevado al verte…

-¿Por qué?

Marga recuerda el modo en el que Lucía la observaba, aunque en su momento supuso que se debía simplemente a su llegada inesperada. Mendieta intenta estirarse para coger algo de encima de la mesa pero se rinde tras hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Pásame la cartera que está dentro del bolso, anda.

Dentro de dicho bolso también hay una pistola, pero Marga no lo cuestiona. Se limita a darle la cartera y observa cómo Mendieta rebusca en su interior hasta que encuentra lo que busca. Durante unos segundos observa la [fotografía](https://thegraphicsfairy.com/wp-content/uploads/blogger/-8ST6fAK-bMg/TbdQgQ_V85I/AAAAAAAAMB8/wz3NYerpf9Y/s1600/mothers+day+vintage+graphic--graphicsfairy010.jpg) con nostalgia y a continuación se la muestra a Marga.

-Oh. 

Son ellas. Por su ropa y su aspecto en la fotografía Marga supone que está tomada a finales de los años veinte, aunque eso no es lo que le llama la atención. No, lo que capta irremediablemente su mirada es la niña pequeña que se sienta sobre sus rodillas en la fotografía… La reconocería en cualquier parte, y aún así la emoción amenaza por comérsela viva durante unos instantes. Es la primera vez que ve una fotografía de Mendieta de pequeña.

Traga saliva al darse cuenta de un detalle.

-Eres consciente de que la Marga de esta fotografía…

-No eres realmente tú. Sí, lo sé -Mendieta le sonríe con tristeza-. Es el precio que pagué por reclutarte y cambiar nuestro pasado. Mis recuerdos sobre ti son… Borrosos. Ahora mismo, en tu época, hay una Lola Mendieta de seis añitos que no tiene la suerte de tenerte como madrina.

A Marga se le rompe el corazón al pensar en esa niña. Dios, lo que daría por poder estar junto a ella, lo que daría por poder tener los recuerdos de la Marga que fue su madrina… Sin embargo no tarda en recordar la vida de esa Marga, la guerra, sus maridos, su muerte intrascendente, y es un pensamiento muy egoísta pero de repente se alegra un poco de que Mendieta destruyera esa línea temporal al reclutarla. Alarga la mano y aprieta la de Mendieta entre sus dedos.

-Al menos estoy aquí, contigo.

Mendieta no responde, pero se lleva la mano de Marga a los labios y le da un beso.

-x-

La parte buena del nuevo nerviosismo en Marga es que Mendieta no necesita preguntar demasiado para ponerse al día sobre todo lo que le ha ocurrido. Marga habla y habla sin parar entre visitas de enfermeras, rondas de médicos y auxiliares que se pasan por la habitación de tanto en tanto para comprobar que todo va bien, o al menos todo lo bien que puede ir teniendo en cuenta la situación.

Al principio Lucía solía dejarlas a solas, lo cual probablemente tenía algo que ver con el modo extraño en el que se comportaba alrededor de Marga. Ella no se lo tenía en cuenta. No debe ser fácil asumir que tu madre, que es más joven que tú, tiene prácticamente adoptada a otra mujer que también viaja por el tiempo y que también es más joven que tú. Basta para confundir al más espabilado.

Y sin embargo, poco a poco y día tras día (¿cuántos días han pasado?) Lucía se va uniendo cada vez más y más a sus conversaciones hasta el punto en el que algo parece faltar si ella no está ahí. A Marga le gusta Lucía. Es inteligente, con un humor sarcástico que al mismo tiempo no le impide desprender una ternura que le recuerda irremediablemente a Mendieta. Es imposible no ver que son madre e hija. Cuando Marga les habla de su madre (la biológica, como dirían en el siglo XXI, a la que conoció en el pasado) Lucía hace exactamente la misma mueca que Mendieta.

-Vamos a ver -Lucía la detiene con un gesto de la mano, intentando aclarar la situación después de que Marga les relate cinco años en el mismo número de minutos-. No me voy a molestar en comentar que era una…

La palabra queda en el aire. 

-Una… -Mendieta tose un par de veces e intenta en lo posible limpiarse la boca sin que se vea la sangre. Marga hace grandes esfuerzos por mirar a otro lado hasta que Mendieta puede hablar de nuevo-. Una xana.

-Una xana -Lucía parpadea un par de veces antes de encogerse de hombros-. Vale. Venga, vale. Después de los viajes en el tiempo, una xana no es lo más… Da igual. A ver, ¿dices que estás segura de que era tu madre?

-No le hubiera seguido el rastro desde 1899 hasta el 29 antes de Cristo si no estuviese segura de que es mi madre -protesta Marga-. No lo dudaríais si la hubieseis visto, éramos dos gotas de agua…

Tiene frío, aunque duda que se deba a la temperatura de la habitación. Se abraza a sí misma al recordar a su madre… Si es que ¿quién le manda sacar el maldito tema?

-Yo no le daría más vueltas.

-¿Cómo?

-No le daría más vueltas -insiste Lucía-. Nos has dicho que no tienes muy claro lo que le ocurrirá a tu madre, pero que no puedes cambiarlo…

-Me arriesgo a que mi vida no sea la que conocemos -Marga se muerde un labio al pensar en todas las posibilidades-. Puede que incluso ni hubiese nacido. Eso me da igual, me dan igual las reglas del Ministerio, la salvaría sin dudarlo… Pero demasiada gente depende de mí. He participado en demasiadas misiones. No puedo arriesgarme a no existir y a que todas esas personas sufran por mi culpa.

Lucía hace un gesto como diciendo “ _ ¿Y entonces? _ ”. Es terriblemente pragmática. En eso se parece a Mendieta muchísimo más que Marga.

-Sé que no puedo hacer nada, Lucía… De verdad, lo sé. Pero todavía no he podido aceptarlo. No sé qué hacer.

Las palabras de Marga probablemente se puedan aplicar demasiado bien a la enfermedad de Mendieta, ya que de repente parece como si alguien hubiese abofeteado a la pobre Lucía. Marga se arrepiente de haber abierto la maldita boca.

-Lucía tiene razón, cariño. Intenta no darle demasiadas vueltas… -Mendieta le acaricia la espalda en un vano intento por reconfortarla-. Piensa en el lado bueno. Pudiste conocerla y pasar cinco años con ella, aunque no fuese como madre e hija. Pudiste tener una despedida bonita. Eso es lo importante. La última vez que uno ve a un ser querido… Bueno, creo que debería ser un momento bonito, eso es todo.

Marga es consciente de que Mendieta se está refiriendo a su propia situación, pero a pesar de ello… No puede evitar recordar el pasillo de la máquina de café del Ministerio, Diego y ella prácticamente gritándose apenas dos minutos después de verse por primera vez después de cinco años.

_ -Pensaba que era vuestro amigo... _

-¿Marga? ¿Estás bien?

-Cariño, ¿en qué piensas?

-... Lo primero que hicimos Diego y yo cuando nos vimos después de cinco años fue gritarnos a la cara.

Ni siquiera es consciente de haber abierto la boca. Lucía frunce el ceño ya que obviamente no tiene ni idea de quién es Diego, y Mendieta alza las cejas con sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién está hablando. Marga apenas se da cuenta de nada de esto porque su cerebro reproduce la discusión en el pasillo una y otra y otra y otra vez. No se le ocurre un bucle en el tiempo más cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -no recuerdo la especialidad de la ex de Irene, si es que se comenta en la serie, pero aquí es oncóloga bc drama  
> -mendieta be collecting surrogate daughters like pokemons
> 
> buenas! como iba a tardar aún más en subir el capítulo (me falta muy poco pero estoy en el bus y no puedo escribir porque corro el riesgo de echar hasta la primera papilla, F) he decidido aprovechar que me ha salido decentemente largo y subir el capítulo en dos partes -debería poder subir la segunda mañana. perdón por la espera 🙏🏻 ojalá vuestras vacaciones hayan ido todo lo bien que se puede esperar en estos momentos 💕 os leo 👀


	3. Chapter 3

**2017**

No sabría decir en qué momento deja de dormir. Las noches y los días se estiran como chicle, transcurren a veces tan rápido que Marga no es consciente del paso de las horas y a veces tan lentamente que teme haber quedado atrapada en un bucle en el tiempo sin haberse dado cuenta. Sus acciones se encadenan unas con otras. El café de la mañana, una escapada rápida al baño, comer, ayudar a Mendieta a dar una vuelta por la habitación, cenar, ayudar a darle la medicación a su madre, retorcerse en la silla a la espera de un sueño que no va a llegar, vuelta a empezar, una y otra y otra vez. La repetición termina por emborronar los límites de los días y ni siquiera pequeños acontecimientos como las visitas de Nuria consiguen evitar que el tiempo se difumine dentro de esa maldita habitación.

Pasa las noches despierta pero aún así no tarda en dejar de prestar atención al resplandor del amanecer. Se siente estúpida cada vez que lo piensa. ¿Cómo va a pararse a observar algo de lo que puede disfrutar hasta el final de sus días cuando Mendieta se está muriendo a metro y medio de ella, cuando Marga no puede hacer otra cosa que sentarse y esperar? Es terriblemente injusto. 

Por lo general logra mantener el tipo. No puede derrumbarse, aunque esto no lo hace por ella misma sino por Mendieta. Marga es consciente de la extraña dinámica que esto ha creado entre ella y Lucía, la compenetración recién nacida que les permite darse cuenta de cuándo la otra necesita un momento. Un momento para descansar, un momento para recomponer la máscara, para fingir que todo está bien y no entristecer aún más los últimos días de Mendieta.

En ocasiones Lucía las deja solas para ir a la cafetería. Marga sabe que en realidad sube a la azotea a fumar y a llorar porque es exactamente lo mismo que hace ella, menos la parte de llorar. No ha derramado ni una sola lágrima desde que entró en el hospital. Es vagamente consciente de que esto debería preocuparla, pero le parece que hay cosas mucho más importantes en esos momentos.

No puede dormir. El frío y el entumecimiento la atrapan todas las noches, pero Marga no se da cuenta hasta que una mañana intenta incorporarse de la silla y no es capaz. No siente los pies, al igual que tampoco siente los temblores (¿cuándo es la última vez que ha comido?), pero nada de esto importa porque ese también es el último día que Mendieta logra dar unos pasos por la habitación y si Marga cierra los ojos aún puede sentir cómo Mendieta se aferraba a ella y a Lucía mientras las rodillas le cedían y dejaban de sostenerla poco a poco.

Nadie lo dice en voz alta pero es evidente que Mendieta está empeorando. Cada vez está más débil y más pálida, tose más sangre, cada vez las enfermeras hacen más esfuerzos por ocultar sus muecas de pena al entrar en la habitación. Marga no se atreve a perder ni un solo segundo a su lado, no puede dormir. Moriría por parar el tiempo. Mendieta les cuenta la verdad, el origen de su enfermedad, y Marga moriría por ir atrás en el tiempo y detenerla antes de que comience a trabajar con Darrow. Fantasea con todas las posibilidades que se abrirían a sus pies. Al final decide que lo hará, pero no ahora… Nada les garantiza que semejante desbarajuste en el tiempo saliese bien, de todas formas, y no se permitiría por nada del mundo perderse los últimos días de Mendieta.

Porque no hay otra forma de ver la situación. Marga sube los pies a la silla con cierta dificultad y se abraza las rodillas mientras observa a Mendieta y a Lucía, que comentan un artículo de una revista de arte. Lo piensa de nuevo simplemente por ver si cambia su propia reacción. _Son los últimos días de Mendieta…_

Nada. El mismo vacío en su interior, la misma impotencia, pero ya está. Marga es vagamente consciente de que aún no ha procesado todo lo que ha pasado durante los últimos días. Casi tiene ganas de rezar por el pobre desgraciado que esté a su lado cuando realmente logre asumir lo ocurrido.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacan de sus pensamientos.

-Parece que hoy se han adelantado las enfermeras -comenta Mendieta, con razón, y es que normalmente las enfermeras no pasan por las habitaciones tan pronto. 

Marga echa un vistazo al gotero del suero, el gotero de la medicación y las tres o cuatro máquinas a las que Mendieta está conectada, por si hubiera algo que está mal… Pero no, todo parece correcto, y quien sea que está al otro lado de la puerta llama otra vez pero no termina de entrar.

-Ya voy yo -le dice a Lucía cuando la ve haciendo amago de levantarse. Marga aprieta los dientes cuando se incorpora y le crujen absolutamente todos los huesos desde los tobillos hasta la espalda… Normal, después de todo. Ha perdido la cuenta de todas las horas que lleva en esa silla. No le da demasiada importancia y va a abrir la puerta-. ¡Adelante...!

Abre la puerta y entonces la mano le resbala del picaporte. Por un instante su cerebro cortocircuita y Marga se plantea que tal vez lleva demasiados días sin dormir, tal vez comienza a tener visiones...

-¿Quién es usted? -pregunta Lucía. Su voz parece llegar desde muy lejos, pero al menos le sirve a Marga para descartar una posible alucinación. Entonces sólo hay otra alternativa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta en voz baja.

Diego parece casi tan incómodo como ella. No para de balancearse sobre los pies, algo raro en él, y hace obvios esfuerzos por mirar a cualquier parte menos a ella. Tras unos segundos de aparente pánico termina extendiendo los brazos y planta frente a la nariz de Marga una bolsa de plástico.

-Os… Os traigo un táper con las croquetas de Angustias.

Un táper con las croquetas de Angustias. Marga parpadea un par de veces con la mirada fija en esa bolsa de plástico. A cada segundo que pasa la presión que atenaza su garganta crece más y más, y los latidos le retumban en los oídos hasta tal punto que no termina de oír lo que dice Mendieta. El punto de no retorno llega completamente de improviso y se manifiesta en una rendición total. ¿Qué cojones importa lo que se hayan dicho en ese maldito pasillo? ¿Qué más da? Marga lleva días viendo como se consume en vida una de las personas a las que más quiere y algo así termina por poner según qué estupideces en perspectiva.

Coge la bolsa con el táper, la deja con cuidado en el suelo e inmediatamente después le abraza con tanta fuerza que prácticamente le empuja al pasillo. Diego le devuelve el abrazo, no sin cierto reparo, y entonces Marga rompe a llorar.

-x-

Le duele tanto la cabeza que hasta las gotas cayendo al suelo de la ducha parecen retumbar. No es extraño. Marga ha llorado en apenas media hora todo lo que no ha llorado en los últimos días. Es consciente de que debe haber quedado como una desequilibrada pero no consigue que termine de importarle, y el caso es que tampoco le han recriminado nada. Sí que es cierto que tuvo que salir de la habitación ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo nerviosa a Mendieta con tanta lágrima. 

Diego no dejó de abrazarla ni un instante. Marga traga saliva al recordarlo y hace enormes esfuerzos por centrarse en el olor del champú.

Resulta que además del táper con las croquetas de Angustias Diego también ha traído una mochila con algo de ropa para que Marga pudiese cambiarse. Intenta recordar la última vez que se bañó en condiciones, se da cuenta de que fue literalmente antes de Cristo y decide enjabonarse por segunda vez. Menos mal que las enfermeras le han permitido usar sus duchas.

En cuanto Marga sale de la ducha se da cuenta de que sus amigos son los responsables de haber preparado la mochila. La camiseta de Lilly Allen es obviamente de Nicolás, y la sudadera negra huele a la colonia de Irene. Los vaqueros probablemente vienen de los vestuarios (todos sus amigos son más altos que ella o bien directamente casi no tienen pantalones, como es el caso de Irene) pero en cambio las zapatillas deportivas son de Lesba. Las prendas resultan suaves al tacto debido a lo gastadas que están todas. A Marga le da un vuelco el corazón al imaginarles eligiendo la ropa que le resultaría más cómoda.

Al fondo de la mochila también encuentra un teléfono móvil con una funda azul. No tiene contraseña y en cuanto Marga comprueba los archivos y los contactos se da cuenta de que debe ser un teléfono viejo de Nicolás. Sonríe un poco al encontrar una vieja fotografía de ambos incordiando a Angustias en la cafetería. Casi parece que han pasado siglos.

Hace lo posible por desenredarse el pelo mojado y sale de las duchas del hospital distraída, aún pensando en la foto. A consecuencia de ello casi se estampa con una señora.

-¡Lo siento mucho! -exclama, apartándose de un salto que le lleva a estamparse contra la pared. Al menos no parece haberle hecho daño a la señora-. ¿Está bien, le he hecho daño?

-No, no, tranquila…

A la señora aparentemente le hace gracia el castañazo que se acaba de llevar Marga. Pasados unos segundos la reconoce; se trata de la misma anciana con la que se cruzó en los pasillos el primer día que entró en el hospital. Se esfuerza por dedicarle una sonrisa y un gesto amistoso antes de continuar su camino.

-Te vi hace varios días junto a tu amiga -le dice la anciana de repente-. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-Antes de eso… -Marga se esfuerza por hacer memoria, de verdad-. No… No lo creo, la verdad.

-Perdóname, creo que me he confundido, pero… -la anciana frunce el ceño y a continuación sonríe un poco-. Va a sonar de locos, pero me recuerdas a mis amigas y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes.

Sus palabras golpean a Marga como un mazazo. La mujer frente a ella parece en buena salud al margen de su brazo vendado, pero es evidente que es muy anciana. Marga duda que tenga menos de noventa años.

-Oh -es todo lo que puede responder.

La anciana le dedica una sonrisa pequeña y arrugada antes de marcharse tan tranquilamente, ajena a que Marga sigue incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Diego la está esperando a la entrada de la habitación de Mendieta. Marga viene peleando para terminar de desenredarse el pelo mojado con los dedos y arquea una ceja al ver que Diego tiene los ojos clavados en su pelo.

-¿Todo bien?

Es consciente de que se trata de una pregunta algo estúpida viniendo de ella y en esos precisos momentos. Diego afirma con la cabeza con tanto énfasis que se le menean los rizos. Marga se distrae durante unos instantes. No lo cuestiona y simplemente se limita a asumir como puede que Diego está francamente guapo. Los rizos destacan contra el jersey gris que lleva, que junto con los pantalones de color marrón claro hace que el conjunto le resulte demasiado familiar a Marga.

O tal vez todo se deba simplemente a que Diego está muy guapo. Marga está a punto de estamparse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

-¿Quién te ayudó a elegir la ropa? -le pregunta antes de soltar cualquier burrada por accidente. Tampoco es una pregunta que esté fuera de lugar. Los agentes venidos de antes de los cincuenta normalmente se sacan de la manga unas combinaciones y unos modelitos bastante cuestionables. Pero sin embargo el de Diego está francamente bien, tal vez un poco noventero...

-Fue Nicolás quien eligió estos ropajes.

-Ya decía yo.

Normal que a Marga le resultase familiar la ropa de Diego. Él, sin embargo, parece no entender nada.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque le mola Chandler y vas vestido [como él](https://medias.spotern.com/spots/w640/232/232067-1568531763.jpg).

Se encoge de hombros y entra en la habitación antes de que Diego le pueda preguntar quién es Chandler.

-x-

Las croquetas de Angustias están deliciosas. Incluso Mendieta se empeña en probarlas, a pesar de que para ello Lucía debe montar guardia en la puerta durante unos momentos para asegurarse de que no vienen las enfermeras. No les gusta que los pacientes consuman comida de fuera del hospital. Pero a Mendieta se le han antojado las croquetas, y vive Dios que Marga se va a asegurar de que coma croquetas. No está dispuesta a negarle absolutamente nada.

Diego es el único que no come croquetas. Marga le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que ese temblor en su pierna se debe a que está de café hasta las orejas, pero incluso para alguien que no le conozca resultaría evidente que está deseando hablar de algo. Marga preferiría que no se hablase de dicho algo. El destino, en cambio, no acostumbra a concederle esos pequeños caprichos. 

Lucía abandona la habitación para subir un rato a la azotea y Diego abre la boca en cuanto Mendieta se queda dormida.

-Querría disculparme -anuncia. Lo hace de un modo tan ridículamente formal que si Marga entrecierra los ojos casi puede verle hablando en la corte.

No sabe lo que esperaba y una disculpa la coge por sorpresa. Aunque esto no termina de ser del todo verdad; le conoce, sabe que Diego no acostumbra a ser rencoroso con cosas como estas. Pero está tan cansada… En estos momentos Marga no está segura de poder tener según qué conversaciones.

-Diego, sinceramente, ahora mismo eso es lo de menos… -intenta quitarle importancia con un gesto de la mano pero su amigo la interrumpe antes de poder terminar la frase.

-Pues no debería serlo -insiste Diego-. Sentaos conmigo.

Que pueda ponerle semejante cara de pena debería ser ilegal. Marga observa durante unos momentos la mano que le tiende Diego y, tras dudarlo, la coge al tiempo que se sienta junto a él. Comienza a hartarse de tener conversaciones importantes en sillas de hospital.

-Realmente siento que debo disculparme, mis palabras… -Diego hace una mueca-. No podría haberlas elegido peor ni a propósito.

-No pasa nada, de verdad -insiste Marga-. Los dos dijimos estupideces…

-Ciertamente… ¡Pero yo sé que vos no me consideráis un troglodita!

Marga necesita recuperar muchas horas de sueño, pero tiene la sensación de que incluso habiendo dormido no estaría comprendiendo la conversación.

-No te entiendo. Claro que no te considero un troglodita…

-Ya lo sé -afirma Diego. Un leve apretón de su mano le recuerda a Marga que, efectivamente, las manos de ambos siguen unidas-. Y por ello necesito que sepáis que mis palabras no se debieron al hecho de que seáis una mujer. Es importante para mí.

-¿Y entonces a qué se debieron? -Marga arquea una ceja. Puede que ella no haya sacado la conversación, pero ya que están en ello… Demonios, quiere una explicación-. Porque parecías bastante molesto.

-No estaba molesto, ¡estaba preocupado! -Diego parece casi tan indignado como cuando hablaron en el Ministerio, aunque en esta ocasión su indignación está mejor enfocada-. Y no porque seáis una mujer, sino porque sois vos.

Es una sensación curiosa. Algo parece removerse dentro de Marga, una piececita pequeña que de repente comienza a encajar. Es ridículo pensar que una sensación tan pequeña pueda cambiar las cosas y hacer que vea todo desde otra perspectiva, pero así es. Marga siente que todo su mundo se ha movido un poquito hacia la izquierda. Inclina la cabeza mientras le observa, mientras Diego sigue hablando y hablando, diciendo que le llevan los demonios al pensar en Marga viajando sola a lo largo de la historia, sola en plena conquista romana… Se expresa del mismo modo teatral y dramático de siempre pero el matiz de fondo es inconfundible.

Marga permanece en silencio. Baja la mirada y observa el modo en el que se entrelazan los dedos de ambos. Es nuevo… No, maldita sea, hace mucho que no lo es, no puede seguir engañándose más tiempo. Pero al mismo tiempo no sabe qué hacer. Marga no sabe cómo reaccionar, no sabe si ceder o escuchar al miedo que comienza a crecer dentro de ella y que le dice que debe salir corriendo. No sabe con certeza qué está pasando, pero casi lo puede adivinar, y la respuesta la aterra y la fascina a partes iguales.

-x-

La llegada de Diego marca un antes y un después en la habitación del hospital, a pesar de que no logra evitar que las horas continúen desdibujándose sin remedio. Pero está allí con ellas, con Marga, y no es suficiente pero casi.

En ocasiones la mezcla le resulta extraña. Marga está en su silla, enroscada bajo una manta del hospital y dándole sorbos a su café mientras observa a Mendieta y a Diego discutiendo sobre arte, y se le hace tan extraño verles juntos que a veces piensa que está soñando. Pero no. Ambos están ahí en carne y hueso, discutiendo sobre tal o cual corriente artística, criticando a los artistas que menos les gustan... En cierto momento Mendieta incluso se disculpa por haber robado las obras de Diego del Real Alcázar, disculpas que Diego acepta con buen humor, hacen sonreír a Marga y confunden a Lucía. Esto hace que pasen una tarde entera explicándole la misión del Alcázar y otras desventuras de Marga y Diego a lo largo de la historia.

El teléfono suena de forma inesperada una mañana mientras las enfermeras reparten el desayuno y la medicación a las ocho, con el ajetreo que ello conlleva incluso a pesar de que Mendieta tiene la habitación para ella sola.

Marga está ocupada ayudando a Lucía a incorporar a Mendieta sobre la cama y le cuesta sacar el teléfono del bolsillo. Está a punto de colgar sin pensarlo demasiado pero se detiene en el último al darse cuenta de que el nombre de Nicolás parpadea en la pantalla…

-Contestad, yo las ayudo -afirma Diego, apareciendo frente a ella de repente y apartándola con cuidado. Marga le sonríe.

-Eres un sol -le dice. Instintivamente alza la mano para acariciarle la cara según se dirige hacia la puerta. Puede notar cómo le arden las orejas así que se apresura a estampar el pulgar sobre el icono verde para distraerse-. ¿Nicolás?

 _-No te voy a preguntar por tu estancia en el pasado porque creo que ambos necesitaríamos una botella de vino para tener esa conversación_ -comienza Nicolás alegremente-. _¿Cómo va todo?_

-¿Has hablado con Lesba?

_-Sí._

-Pues ya te imaginas -suspira Marga.

_-Pf. Lo siento mucho, tía. No sé ni que decirte._

-Lo sé, tranquilo... Dime, ¿para qué llamabas? ¿Todo bien en el Ministerio?

 _-Pues no -_ Nicolás niega de forma rotunda-. _La compañera de Pacino ha muerto durante la misión._

-Joder. ¿Cómo está?

Marga está bastante segura de que lo que realmente intenta preguntar es cómo está Nicolás.

 _-En la mierda. Intenta ocultarlo, pero disimula muy mal…_ -Marga casi puede verle mordiéndose los labios mientras habla-. _Es igual, no te llamaba por eso. Acaba de saltar una alarma sobre una de las hijas de Diego, en el 1638._

-¿¡Qué!? -se le escapa a Marga. Una de las enfermeras que ayuda a Mendieta se queda mirándola y por ello Marga se aleja todo lo que puede antes de seguir hablando-. ¿Qué le ha pasado, está bien?

_-Esa es la cuestión. Ignacia… Nacha, según el informe, está estupendamente. Y esto no debería ser así._

-¿A qué te refieres?

_-Marga, según nuestra base de datos… Nacha murió siendo un bebé._

Un sudor frío le baja por el cuerpo y hace que a Marga le cueste respirar. Apenas puede hablar.

-¿Cómo?

 _-En la época de Diego ahora mismo Nacha tiene diecisiete años -_ explica Nicolás- _, pero esto no debería ser así. Debería estar muerta._

-Joder, joder, joder…

 _-¿Qué hacemos?_ -el pánico en la voz de Nicolás parece hablar por ambos y hace que algo en la cabeza de Marga despierte de una vez.

-Rastrea el origen exacto de esa alarma, pásame los datos y revienta el servidor -le ordena. Habla todo lo alto que puede sin llamar la atención del resto de personas en la habitación-. Cancela esa alarma en todos los Ministerios, ¡elimínala!

_-Estoy en ello._

-Avísame si vuelve a saltar la alarma.

_-Obviamente… ¿Marga?_

-¿Sí?

Al otro lado del teléfono, Nicolás parece dudar durante un instante.

_-Sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado… No vamos a corregir esto, ¿verdad?_

-No me hagas preguntas estúpidas.

Marga cuelga y se da la vuelta preocupada, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho… Pero no, Diego no ha escuchado nada. Se ha sentado junto a la cama y está muy centrado en su boceto de Mendieta, detallando cuidadosamente su rostro y difuminado las sombras de su cabello con el dedo. Mendieta comenta alegremente que ha posado para varias personas pero jamás para un pintor del talento de Velázquez, y él sonríe por lo bajo. Un rizo le cae sobre la frente y a Marga le duele mirarlo.

Les quiere tanto que le duele el pecho al pensarlo. Ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza intervenir en su pequeña conversación, tan sólo quiere presenciarla y grabársela a fuego en la cabeza. Se aprieta el móvil contra el pecho e inspira hondo. Necesita pensar, necesita hacer algo. Tiene que encontrar la forma de ayudar a Mendieta, y en cuanto a Diego…

Llena de rabia, Marga se clava las uñas en la palma de la mano que no sujeta el teléfono. Conoce demasiado bien al Ministerio. Si dejaron morir al hijo de Leiva, que tan sólo era un crío… ¿Qué no harán con una chica de diecisiete? Marga se da cuenta de que está dispuesta a morir antes de que a Diego le arrebaten a su hija. No lo va a permitir.

-x-

En contra de la opinión popular, Nuria sabía que la vida no es justa antes de que un tipo desquiciado la subiese a la azotea de un edificio con una soga al cuello. No, ese conocimiento lo trajo bien aprendido de la facultad. Pasó buena parte de su veintena viendo a gente curándose en las habitaciones de distintos hospitales, y también muriendo. Ahora sigue viendo exactamente lo mismo pero con la pequeña diferencia de que ya no llora cuando vuelve a casa después de cada turno.

… Eso no es exactamente cierto. Ha llorado por Mendieta. Se siente francamente ridícula cuando lo piensa, pero no puede evitarlo, le recuerda demasiado a Irene y al tiempo en el que creyó conocer su vida. Hubo una temporada en la que su ex-mujer le hablaba de algunos compañeros de trabajo, de Leiva, de Mendieta, hasta que un buen día eso terminó. Y otro buen día comenzó a hablarle de Marga. 

Nuria conoció a Leiva, y la mirada de Mendieta la asusta un poco aunque intente negarlo… Observa a Marga, al otro lado de la habitación. No puede evitar preguntarse qué demonios oculta esa cara bonita. Es ridículamente guapa y Nuria no la envidia en absoluto. Muchas veces es difícil que te tomen en serio si eres guapa. Por otra parte, las profundas ojeras que adornan su rostro y las cicatrices que Nuria alcanza a ver son otro motivo más para que no la envidie. No tiene ni idea de lo que le habrá pasado pero es evidente que la ha machacado por dentro y por fuera y a Nuria ya la han machacado bastante en la vida, muchas gracias.

Piensa que es la primera vez que ha visto dormir a Marga desde que apareció por el hospital. Las enfermeras lo comentan, hablan sobre la chica que ni duerme ni come mientras cuida de su madre. Dos de esas tres cosas son ciertas.

Ahora las enfermeras también hablan sobre el tipo alto de los rizos que se les ha unido. No están acostumbradas a ver “tanta” gente en una misma habitación; normalmente muchas personas, incluso las más generosas, intentan evitar inconscientemente los últimos momentos de un paciente terminal. Ver así a alguien a quien quieres te destroza. 

Pero ahí siguen Lucía y Marga y el tipo alto que no termina de encajar. Nuria le observa. También está dormido, roncando de vez en cuando y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la de Marga. El alivio que Nuria siente al verla dormir un poco se ve opacado por su incertidumbre. Juraría que el tipo le suena…

-... ¿Todo bien?

La voz de Mendieta la devuelve bruscamente a la realidad. Nuria sonríe y asiente, aunque se siente como una hipócrita al hacerlo, y aguarda con paciencia a que las enfermeras terminen de administrarle nueva medicación a Mendieta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? -le pregunta en cuanto quedan a solas. No lo están realmente, pero Nuria no tiene corazón como para echar a Marga y a su amigo de la habitación ahora que Marga está durmiendo. 

Mendieta le dedica una sonrisa radiante que no concuerda con su rostro ceniciento, o con el pañuelo manchado de sangre que intenta ocultar bajo la almohada.

-Mejor que últimamente, de hecho, muchas gracias.

Concuerda con los análisis. Mendieta ha tenido una leve mejoría, pero Nuria no se deja engañar. Lleva mucho tiempo siendo médico como para no saber lo que suele significar esa pequeña mejoría.

-¿Cree que necesita que suba la dosis de morfina? -le pregunta, tan sólo por si acaso. Conoce a demasiadas personas con un umbral del dolor demasiado alto y que sufren en silencio hasta el último momento. Mendieta se le antoja de estas personas.

-No... De momento no.

-No tiene que hacerse la fuerte, lo sabe, ¿verdad? -insiste Nuria-. Podemos ajustar la medicación las veces que haga falta.

A la tercera va la vencida. Tal vez es porque comienzan a fallarle las fuerzas, tal vez es porque con Lucía en la cafetería y Marga dormida ya no queda nadie frente a quien Mendieta deba fingir ser fuerte. La pobre mujer traga saliva y se deja caer hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. De repente Nuria la ve exactamente tal y como es. Una mujer envejecida más de lo que debería estarlo, agotada y a punto de rendirse. Se le encoge el corazón y se estira para cogerle una mano.

-Gracias -susurra Mendieta, y Nuria tiene la sensación de que esta vez es de verdad. Se le cae el alma a los pies, no puede evitarlo, igual que no puede evitar que su mente divague irremediablemente hacia Irene. Ya no están juntas y Nuria ni siquiera quiere que vuelvan a estar juntas después de lo que ocurrió hace dos años. Pero al mismo tiempo la aterroriza imaginar a Irene en la situación de Mendieta. Le echa un vistazo a Marga, quien sigue dormida y ajena a todo. Se esfuerza por respirar hondo.

Hace días que Nuria decidió confiar en sus palabras. Marga también quiere a Irene. Nadie se lo ha dicho a Nuria pero ella no es idiota, ha visto la cara de Marga al hablar de su ex-mujer. No sabe de qué modo pero el caso es que la quiere. Si hubiese algún peligro se lo diría, Nuria está segura de ello.

El tipo alto de los rizos ronca de repente y sobresalta a Nuria. Tal vez sea por eso (o tal vez sea porque la mano de Mendieta comienza a quemar junto a la suya), pero el caso es que se anima a preguntar.

-¿Puedo preguntar…? ¿Quién es?

Le suena su cara. Le suena muchísimo su cara, y Nuria no puede evitar pensar en su clase de historia cada vez que mira en su dirección. Recuerda el tema sobre los Austrias, recuerda a la perfección el retrato de Las Meninas… El tipo emite un ronquido que debería despertar a Marga pero no lo hace, y a Nuria se le ponen los pelos de punta. Una cosa es que Irene venga de los años sesenta, pero esto...

Mira a su alrededor. Mendieta le sonríe elegantemente; no es la primera vez a lo largo de los últimos días que esa misma elegancia le recuerda a Nuria a las actrices de los años cincuenta. Tampoco ha olvidado la ropa que llevaba Marga cuando llegó al hospital, ni el modo en el que tenía recogido el pelo, ni su forma de hablar que en ocasiones suena forzada. La dinámica entre Lucía y Mendieta le resulta extraña, casi como si le hubiesen dado la vuelta. Y ahora este tipo que se parece terriblemente a...

Las palabras de Mendieta interrumpen los pensamientos de Nuria, pero no terminan de calmarla.

-Marga es como mi hija, así que… Bueno, supongo que eso le convierte en familia.

Nuria sigue intentando hacerse a la idea de que tiene a un señor del siglo diecisiete roncando a pierna suelta frente a ella. No puede. Un leve mareo la obliga a sentarse en la esquina de la cama de Mendieta mientras la pobre mujer le hace un gesto como diciendo, _“Ya te acostumbrarás”._

-x- 

Marga esperaba tener que estar pendiente del puto teléfono tras la llamada de Nicolás, pero no hasta tal punto. La alarma sobre Nacha salta otras siete veces durante los siguientes tres días y cada una de esas siete veces le provoca un pequeño infarto. Cada notificación del Ministerio, cada mensaje de Nicolás o de Lesba o de Irene, cada vibración cuando el teléfono empieza a quedarse sin batería la desquicia más. Se va a volver loca. A veces el maldito aparato suena mientras ayuda a Mendieta a vestirse o a comer o mientras va a la cafetería a por café para Lucía y cada vez teme que el mensaje cambie. Tiene un maldito ladrillo en el estómago desde que se ha dado cuenta de que ella será quien deba darle la noticia a Diego si todo va mal.

Ni siquiera sabe qué coño está pasando. En circunstancias normales se iría al XVII cagando hostias pero en cambio está prácticamente encadenada a la cama de Mendieta, al cargador del móvil. No puede hacer absolutamente nada. Tal vez eso es lo que la está volviendo loca.

Lucía baja de la azotea al mismo tiempo que Mendieta comienza a toser sangre una vez más y el teléfono pita de nuevo. Marga desea más que nada tirarlo por la ventana, pero en lugar de ello responde muy educadamente al mensaje de nicolás (otra alerta sobre Nacha, por supuesto), y a continuación abandona la habitación para tener su ataque de nervios en medio del pasillo como la gente civilizada. 

Diego la encuentra pocos segundos después encaramada en una de las sillas de plástico que parecen crecer como champiñones en el hospital, fingiendo desesperadamente que puede respirar sin llorar.

-¿A dónde vas con…? -pregunta Marga al verle venir con el teléfono y unos auriculares rojos. ¿De dónde demonios los ha sacado? Está tan nerviosa que su propio hipo le impide acabar la pregunta. Diego, sin embargo, parece muy satisfecho ante su falta de quejas y se sienta a su lado.

-Lesba e Irene me ayudaron a elegir la música -afirma mientras le encasqueta los auriculares en la cabeza. Ya están conectados al teléfono y Diego pulsa el play antes de que Marga pueda hacer o decir nada.

_Once I had a love and it was a gas / Soon turned out had a heart of glass…_

Son canciones de los setenta y los ochenta. Marga se acurruca aún más sobre la maldita silla de plástico y no dice ni pío, permite que la música de unas décadas que adora la distraigan en la medida de lo posible hasta que al menos ya no siente como si el corazón intentase salírsele por la boca. Blondie, Prince, The Mamas and The Papas… Con cada canción Marga piensa un poquito menos en lo que ocurre en esa habitación y en que el teléfono le quema en el bolsillo del pantalón, con cada canción quiere un poquito más a sus amigas y se tranquiliza un poco más. Se da cuenta de repente de que está tiesa como un gato asustado y hace un esfuerzo consciente por relajar su cuerpo, primero contra la silla y después (una vez el respaldo de plástico comienza a clavársele en la espalda) contra Diego. Su amigo la observa de reojo y Marga ni siquiera tiene fuerzas como para hacerse la tonta. Mantiene la boca cerrada.

Es evidente que se ha dado cuenta de que ocurre algo más, que Mendieta ya no es la única preocupación en su cabeza, pero Marga no se lo puede contar. Está dispuesta a llevárselo a la tumba. No puede evitar que Mendieta sufra en esa habitación, no puede evitar que Federico sufra por Julián, no puede evitar que Nicolás sufra por Pacino… Pero sí puede evitar que Diego sufra por su hija, maldita sea, y lo va a hacer a toda costa.

Así que mantiene la boca cerrada, se obliga a relajarse y a centrarse en la música. Pasadas un par de canciones Diego también se apoya contra ella. Tres canciones más tarde Marga se da cuenta de que en algún momento la ha rodeado con el brazo; es tan larguirucho que sus dedos le rozan la clavícula sin intentarlo siquiera. Prueba a acurrucarse más contra él y sonríe un poco al ver que Diego no dice ni pío. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Ahora su mano acaricia el pelo de Marga una y otra vez y en circunstancias normales Marga estaría a punto de quedarse dormida, pero ahora no. Es como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriese de la cabeza a los pies.

Decide que no está como para pensar demasiado en lo que esto significa y decide cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse aún más. Pasado el acelerón de antes, comienza a tener frío, y siente un placer infantil al presionar la nariz fría contra el cuello de Diego. Inmediatamente después él le da un suavísimo tirón del pelo. Ni siquiera cuenta como venganza. Marga no lo piensa mucho y le da un beso que cae más en el mentón que en la mejilla (culpa de Diego, por ser tan alto) y que dura más de lo que debería.

No sabe ni quién se mueve ni quién no se aparta, casi parece que ambas cosas suceden al mismo tiempo. Es igual. Se besan y el tiempo se repliega sobre sí mismo. Depeche Mode retumba en los oídos de Marga _(All I ever wanted / All I ever needed / Is here in my arms)_ y el mundo parece vibrar.

Besar a Diego no es increíblemente dramático, como en las películas, sino todo lo contrario. Es como volver a respirar. Le resulta tan natural que Marga se preguntaría por qué demonios no lo ha estado haciendo mucho más tiempo, pero justo en ese momento Diego la acerca aún más a él y a cualquier pensamiento coherente desaparece de la cabeza de Marga. Ha estado con muchísimas personas y sin embargo las manos de Diego en su cara y en su cintura son lo que la hacen temblar de pies a cabeza. Debería ser ridículo pero en cambio no lo es, porque a Diego se le escapa un ruidito cuando Marga hunde las manos en esa puñetera mata de rizos que la trae loca. Se da cuenta de que ninguno se aparta a pesar de que ambos están sonriendo al mismo tiempo. A Marga le da un vuelco el corazón.

Un pitido estridente les llega desde el interior de la habitación y Lucía la llama a gritos. A Marga se le cae el corazón a los pies.

-x-

Al final, cuando ocurre, es mucho menos dramático de lo que esperaba. Marga se ha acostumbrado a ver morir a gente en el campo de batalla pero no es lo mismo. Un hospital también puede ser un campo de batalla, pero no lo es del mismo modo… Es igual.

Al final nada de eso importa, en el fondo. Primero a Mendieta le cuesta cada vez más respirar y después las mira una última vez, primero a Marga y después a Lucía, y finalmente cierra los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que otra máquina comienza a pitar.

Y ya está.

Más tarde Marga recordará el grito ahogado de Lucía, a Nuria llegando a todo correr avisada por alguna de las máquinas a las que sigue conectada Mendieta, a la estudiante de enfermería en prácticas que ayuda a Nuria debido a que justo en ese momento el resto de enfermeras parecen estar ocupadas. Más tarde recordará tantísimos detalles que le parecerá mentira poder haberse fijado en ellos en el pequeño espacio de unos segundos.

Ahora, sin embargo, el más terrible de los abismos parece abrirse a sus pies. Marga se pregunta si así se sentiría Irene en aquella azotea, hace tantos años. Parte de Marga intenta desesperadamente mantenerse entera. Parte de Marga se agrieta hasta lo más hondo de ella misma y amenaza con hacerla añicos en cualquier momento. Esa parte gana.

Marga está sinceramente sorprendida de seguir en pie pasados unos segundos. Es ridículo. Mendieta… El cuerpo de Mendieta está ahí, frente a ella, y Marga no se ha hecho pedazos a pesar de que no hay nada que desee más en esos momentos. Seguir respirando o que el mundo siga girando se le antoja antinatural, no sabe cómo afrontarlo. Debería haber alguna ley del universo que la obligue a morir.

Siente que algo más debería ocurrir, cualquier cosa, pero lo único que rompe la fotografía en la que se ha convertido el mundo son los sollozos de Lucía. Eso y las manos que cogen las de Marga con cuidado.

-Marga… Marga, parad. Os estáis haciendo daño.

Marga mira hacia abajo. Tiene las palmas de las manos cubiertas de sangre tras haberse clavado las uñas, pero no siente absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera cuando se da cuenta de que su sangre está manchando las manos de Diego.

  
  


-x-

Las enfermeras han tardado un total de siete minutos en quitar las pegatinas con el nombre de Mendieta del carro con el que reparten la medicación. De algún modo, ese detalle descompone más a Marga que cuando vienen los celadores a hacerse cargo del cuerpo. Con la habitación vacía y sin las putas pegatinas desaparece toda presencia de Mendieta en el hospital.

Ha habido momentos en los que Marga odiaba con todo su ser verla en esa maldita cama con esas malditas sábanas con el maldito logo del hospital. Ahora daría la vida por volver a verla ahí.

-Marga, ¿puedes por favor buscar su cartera? -le pide Lucía en cierto momento-. Necesitamos los datos de su DNI pero no puedo…

A Lucía se le rompe la voz antes de acabar la frase pero no pasa nada. Marga tampoco puede ni mirar el bolso de Mendieta sin echarse a llorar, pero hace de tripas corazón y rebusca en su interior. Frunce el ceño cuando encuentra un pendrive con su nombre escrito en él, pero no dice nada (no tiene fuerzas ni para pensar en lo que podrá ser), lo guarda y sigue buscando la cartera. Se echa a llorar otra vez en cuanto la abre y ve la [fotografía](https://thegraphicsfairy.com/wp-content/uploads/blogger/-8ST6fAK-bMg/TbdQgQ_V85I/AAAAAAAAMB8/wz3NYerpf9Y/s1600/mothers+day+vintage+graphic--graphicsfairy010.jpg) de ella y de Mendieta de niña. Ni siquiera las manos de Diego sobre sus hombros pueden hacer algo por consolarla.

Pobre hombre. No merece verse envuelto en algo tan triste y sin embargo ahí sigue, y lo hace por ella. Marga le observa con dificultad a través de las lágrimas y no es capaz de saber qué sentir al respecto. No puede sentir, no puede pensar. Es como si la hubiesen vaciado por dentro. Algo en su rostro debe alarmar a Diego puesto que de repente se acerca a abrazarla y Marga llora incluso un poco más al sentir sus brazos alrededor. Durante un instante se permite engañarse, pensar que todo pasa y todo saldrá bien…

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Era demasiado pedir. Era demasiado pedir un triste segundo de paz junto a Diego. Se aparta un poco de él y observa al recién llegado Salvador en silencio, quien a su vez parece sorprendido al observarles a ella y a Diego. Tras unos segundos en los que nadie dice nada, el subsecretario parece fijarse en la cama vacía. Da un respingo y pasado un instante se dirige a Lucía.

-Lo siento...

Lucía le observa con tal ira y tal desprecio en la mirada que por un instante Marga jura que Salvador está a punto de convertirse en piedra.

-No sea cínico -le escupe-. Si Lola le hubiera importado, le hubiera salvado la vida…

-¿Qué?

La voz de Marga suena ahogada y rota, pero aún así resuena en la habitación como una bomba. Diego permanece (por una vez) sabiamente callado. El rostro de Lucía parece de piedra mientras mira a Salvador, quien a su vez observa alternativamente tanto a Marga como a Lucía.

-Les aseguro que… Dios, ¡lo siento! -exclama-. He llegado tarde.

Marga aún tiene el bolso de Mendieta en la mano. No lo piensa. Antes de poder darse cuenta ha sacado la pistola de Mendieta y apunta directamente a la cabeza de su jefe. Lucía da un respingo y Diego suelta un gritito, pero Marga les ignora.

-No me joda, Salvador, que dirige el Ministerio del Tiempo -le escupe las palabras una a una mientras se acerca a él paso a paso sin bajar el arma-. ¿CÓMO VA A LLEGAR TARDE?

Lleva días volviéndose loca por no poder evitar el sufrimiento de Mendieta, por no poder ayudarla… ¿Y ahora resulta que Salvador sí podía? ¿Y no lo ha hecho? Marga desea matarle y durante un instante se plantea apretar el gatillo. Ni siquiera sabe si el arma está cargada, conociendo a Mendieta seguramente lo esté…

Lucía la obliga a bajar la pistola sin ningún tipo de miramientos y a continuación se encara al subsecretario. Durante un instante Marga casi puede ver a Mendieta en ella.

-Todo lo que pase en el Ministerio a partir de ahora será culpa suya, Salvador. Culpa suya. Lola ha dejado una carta para usted -tras decir esto Lucía le lanza una mirada a Marga que le dice que sabe lo del pendrive.

De repente el mundo se emborrona a su alrededor, no puede respirar. Marga ignora a Lucía llamándola, a Diego que intenta detenerla, y abandona la habitación a trompicones. No sabe si le está dando una bajada de tensión o un puto infarto y el caso es que le da exactamente igual morirse en el intento o no, pero necesita salir de esa habitación o realmente va a perder la cabeza.

Sus pies la llevan automáticamente a la entrada del hospital. No recuerda cuánto tiempo hace que no cruza esas puertas y tampoco intenta recordarlo. Se limita a caminar, un pie detrás del otro una y otra y otra vez. No se detiene hasta que no se encuentra lo bastante lejos como para poder respirar de nuevo. Se arrepiente en cuanto se detiene, pero es igual. Se impide a sí misma pensarlo y se enciende un cigarro. No termina de anestesiarla, no del todo, pero la nicotina es bienvenida.

Nunca se había fijado, pero mantener la mente en blanco es un gran esfuerzo. Uno en el que ella falla sin remedio. Ha salido del hospital pero su cabeza vuelve constantemente a esa maldita habitación; pasados pocos minutos se encuentra llorando a la vez que fuma. Es patético.

Alguien le tapa la luz del sol. Marga alza la cabeza dispuesta a mandar a ese alguien a la mierda porque definitivamente no es el día, su figura materna acaba de morir frente a ella y lo mínimo que merece son cinco putos minutos fumando al sol sin que nada más pase.

El alguien resulta ser ella misma. Marga parpadea al verse frente a ella y se le cae el cigarro del susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Vacía como está, no puede evitar sentir miedo. La última vez que se encontró consigo mismo literalmente terminó en un sanatorio mental. El baile de líneas temporales ha dejado sus recuerdos emborronados y confusos, pero siguen ahí y alimentan el miedo exactamente igual que antes.

-No huyas, por favor -le pide su otra yo-. En algún momento tienes que dejar de huir.

Ja.

-Tampoco me parece buena idea quedarme a hablar contigo -responde Marga. La Marga frente a ella hace una mueca. Lo cierto es que tiene un aspecto tan desmejorado que Marga la ve cada vez menos como una amenaza. Su otro yo debe venir de un momento cercano en el futuro ya que tiene el pelo largo y la misma ropa, aunque más ojeras.

-Podemos salvar a Mendieta, las dos juntas.

Escuchar esas palabras en su propia voz le produce un escalofrío a Marga. El miedo sale por la ventana, no lo duda ni un segundo.

-... Te escucho.

-x-

Marga aporrea la puerta del piso hasta que se abre. Algo dentro de ella le dice que deje de comportarse como una maldita desquiciada, pero aplasta ese pequeño algo con decisión y sigue aporreando la puerta hasta que se abre violentamente.

-¿¡Marga…!? -Nicolás parece casi tan asustado como confundido. No es de extrañar-. ¿Qué te ha pasado, estás bien?

No.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Realmente necesito tu ayuda -le suplica-. Por favor.

Nicolás la observa de arriba a abajo mientras detrás de él, dentro del piso, una niña canta a grito pelado la canción de Frozen. Marga se da cuenta por primera vez de que su amigo le ha abierto la puerta en pijama y sin calcetines. El pobre se debe estar helando los pies, pero su rostro tan sólo muestra una expresión calculadora mientras examina a Marga de pies a cabeza. Sea lo que sea que busca, parece encontrarlo, y le hace un gesto para que entre. 

-Pasa.

Desde el interior del piso, la niña sigue cantando. Marga resopla y cierra la puerta al entrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grita por la ventana* los dISARTISTS !!
> 
> -DEP Mendieta :(((  
> -a ver si me encontráis la referencia a natalia lacunza  
> -los auriculares rojos de Diego son los mismos que tiene en la escena en la que canta el velaske yo soi guapa  
> -he querido meter a Nuria porque me gusta el personaje y me da pena no haberla visto más en la serie  
> -me estoy pasando el timeline un poco por el forro porque técnicamente no cuadra que Irene llegase a hablarle a Nuria sobre Leiva o Mendieta, pero tampoco importa mucho.  
> -me parece interesante el concepto de que a la gente "normal" le pongan los pelos de punta los viajeros del tiempo porque puedan sentir que algo no está bien o algo así, parecido a cuando los gatos notan cosas.  
> -no sé si tiene sentido.  
> -son literalmente las tres de la mañana así que probablemente debería revisar esto en algún momento para ver que no se me haya escapado algún fallo :/  
> -os leo 👀


End file.
